Hinter der Maske
by Keeline
Summary: Kapitel 14 *up* Es ist eine Geschichte über eine mögliche Freundschaft zwischen Lupin und Snape.
1. Prolog Kalt

Disclaimer: "Das übliche blabla. Ihr wisst selbst wem die Jungs gehören." (Auch wenn es in meinen Augen Sklaverei ist andere Wesen zu besitzen) 

Es ist eine Remus Lupin / Severus Snape Geschichte. Vor ab für alle Enttäuschten: Es wird kein Slash, sorry.

Nun zum Preis für jeden der einen Rechtschreibfehler findet. Er oder sie darf ihn behalten. ;-) 

Und nun werfe ich euch mal ins kalte Wasser *g* 

~*~ 

Die letzten paar Stufen die Treppe hoch legte er etwas schwungvoller zurück, sein Magen pochte auf sein Recht und eine Tasse Kaffe währe schön. War er noch pünktlich? Trelawney trat unerwartet wie aus dem Nichts auf ihn zu. „Sie haben nicht auf ihre Träume gehört." Snape stutzte nur und enthielt sich einer Antwort. Statt dessen sah ihr nur teils abfällig teils ungläubig nach als sie weiterschaukelte, langsam vor sich hinsummend. Warum Dumbledore sie noch immer frei herumlaufen ließ war im ein Rätsel.

Der Saal war schon gut gefüllt, er schien doch etwas spät zu sein. Sein Blick schweifte zum Lehrertisch während er abwesend seine Sl_**y**_therins grüßte. Er wusste selbst nicht was ihn trieb, doch als Lupin auch noch nicht zum Frühstück erschienen war ging der Tränkemeister ohne zu zögern und ehe jemand auch nur einen Bissen hatte anrühren können schon wieder aus dem großen Speisesaal. Hatte sozusagen auf den Hacken kehrt gemacht.  
Dumbledore sah ihm zwar etwas irritiert nach doch es währe nicht das erste mal das sich der Zauberer seltsam verhielt. Vielleicht hatte er ja auch nur was vergessen.

Kaum waren die Türen wieder hinter ihm geschlossen als die Haupttore aufgestoßen wurden. Es waren ein paar Männer, Helfer aus Hogsmeade soweit er wusste die Hagrit beim Weihnachtsbäume fällen helfen sollten. Zwei Mann vorne, zwei hinten gingen sie die Griffe einer Trage haltend über den Steinboden ins Gebäude. Sie transportierten wohl einen Verletzten herein. Snape beobachtete noch etwas reaktionslos wie sie die Trage langsam weiterschleppten, bis sie sie schließlich in der Raummitte ablegten. Sie wirkten trotzdem nicht als ob sie eine große Last gehabt hätten, der oder die schien nicht sehr schwer zu sein. Einer von ihnen verschwand in den Speisesaal, wollte wohl die Lehrer informieren. Doch wieso schien keiner von ihnen Eile zu haben? Und dann begriff er als er ein Stück weißblauer Haut zwischen dem Stoff des verdeckenden Umhangs sehen konnte. Derjenige war tot, deswegen war das Gesicht auch verborgen. Irgendwie mechanisch bewegte sich der Zauberer auf die Gruppe zu, ging dabei durch einen Streifen scharf umschnittenen Lichts das durch das Oberlicht einfiel. Es musste bald halb 10 sein und unzählige Schüler und Schülerinnen würden sich aus dem Speisesaal ergießen. Als er den Umhang vom Gesicht des Verstorbenen hob wurde ihm eiskalt. Sein Herz legte einen Ausfall Schritt ein, schlug dann viel zu schnell. „Lupin!" Seltsam bruchstückhaft registrierte er das der Wehrwolf keine Kleidung trug, so schutzlos der Witterung ausgesetzt wie er war mußte er in der winterlichen Kälte erfroren sein.

Das war das erste Kapitel. Es folgen Weitere. *Drohung* ;-)


	2. Wankende Entscheidung

*freu * So viele liebe Reviews. 

Und alle zu so einem kurzen Textchen. Ich hoffe ich kann den Standart halten den ihr zu mögen scheint. :-) 

~*~

Snapes Augen klappten abrupt auf und er blinzelte ins Halbdunkel. Das war heftig gewesen. Wenngleich nur thematisch eine Abwechslung zu seinen sonstigen Träumen. Normalerweise verfolgten ihn Erinnerungen, das hier hatte sich so aber nie abgespielt.   
*Erst mal tief durchatmen.* Er zog die Decke enger um sich und beruhigte sich mühsam. Das war ihm so real vorgekommen. *Jetzt folgt mir Lupin auch noch in meine Träume. Nicht genug das er mir Tagsüber auf die Nerven geht.* Er konnte selbst nicht sagen warum aber schließlich verließ er das warme Bett, schlüpfte in seine Hausschuhe und stellte sich ans Fenster.   
Sein Schlafzimmer lag wie das Wohnzimmer ebenerdig und war über eine Wendeltreppe mit der restlichen Wohnung in den Kerkern verbunden. Der verbotene Wald kauerte bedrohlich und düster in einiger Entfernung als Ausblick vor seinem Fenster. Snapes Aufmerksamkeit ging höher und fiel auf einen blutroten Vollmond.   
Der Trabant war gerade dabei unterzugehen.   
Ein Zipfelchen war bereits hinterm Horizont verborgen, es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern und er währe vollständig verschwunden. "Vollmond." Aber er hatte Lupin den Wolfstrank wie immer selbst gebraut, das hieß der VgdK Lehrer war in Sicherheit in seinen verschlossenen Zimmern.   
Die rötliche Scheibe wanderte unablässig tiefer.   
"Warum bin ich dann so verdammt unruhig, wenn sich Remus doch in Sicherheit befindet?" Der Traum wollte ihn nicht loslassen. Er würde sich vor Lupin bis auf die Knochen blamieren wenn er jetzt zu ihm ging. "Ach entschuldige Remus ich habe schlecht geträumt und du warst tot und da wollte ich halt nachsehen." Seine Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus. Das würde er garantiert nicht tun. Zumal es mitten in der Nacht war. Wurde er etwa auf seine alten Tage ein bisschen irre?   
Die Hälfte des Mondes war schon verschwunden.  
Ein leises Geräusch vom Flur ließ ihn sich umdrehen. Die Fackeln im Gang warfen Schatten und er konnte durch den schmalen Streifen unter der Tür sehen das dort Jemand stand. Ein Zettel wurde in das Rauminnere geschoben, dann liefen die Schritte schnell fort. Vorsichtig pirschte er sich an das Papier heran, wenn das ein Schülerstreich war... Es standen nur 5 Worte auf dem Zettel, in weit ausschwingender Handschrift.   
-Hören Sie auf Ihre Träume. -   
Was sollte das nun wieder? Seine Nackenhärchen stellten sich auf als er sich an einen fast vergessenen Aspekt der letzten REMschlaf-Erfahrung erinnerte. Trelawney hatte ihn gerügt das er ihren Rat nicht befolgt hatte, und als nächstes war der tote Lupin herein getragen worden. Das war unheimlich und ließ sich durchaus als schlechte Omen deuten. Zwei völlig entgegengesetzte Handlungsweisen stritten in ihm um die Vorherrschaft.  
*Ach, zum Teufel damit!*   
Sollte sich der Wolf doch über ihn lustig machen, das könnte er wieder vergelten, aber dafür musste der Besagte noch leben.   
Schnell schlüpfte er in eine seiner samtig schwarzen Roben, es war eine von den dick gefütterten, schließlich war Winter und es in den Kerkern immer kalt. Zusätzlich zog er noch eine Hose an, er würde garantiert nicht nur in Unterwäsche drunter da raus gehen. Ein grün-silberner Schaal den er sich über die Schulter warf ( *g* ich lese durchaus eure Reviews und freue mich sehr darüber :-) ) rundete das ganze ab.   
Via Flohpulver sprang er in Lupins Quartier, dieser vergaß regelmäßig seinen Kamin vom Hogwarts- Internen Netzwerk zu trennen. Wie erwartet kam er im Wohnzimmer des Wehrwolfs aus den grünen Flammen.  
Kein Lupin. Auch nicht im Bad oder im Schlafzimmer. Spuren eines Kampfes schien es unter dem Durcheinander nicht zu geben. Es war das Chaos eine Junggesellen der selten Besuch bekam. Schließlich fand er doch etwas im Schlafzimmer, wenn auch nicht den Gesuchten. Auf dem Steinboden war eine Phiole zerschellt und anhand der Farbe und des Geruchs konnte der Zaubertränkemeister eindeutig feststellen das es Lupins Wolfstrank war. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Er hatte das verdammte Zeug nicht getrunken.   
Aber wenn Remus nicht hier war, wo war er dann? Vermutlich im verbotenen Wald, dort gab es keine Menschen. Severus Traum würde sich bewahrheiten.  
Doch nicht solange er noch ein Wort mitzureden hatte!

~*~

Bran, wüsste jetzt schon was kommt. Wollt ihr es auch wissen?

Grüße: Keeline :-)


	3. Aufbruch

@ Angel 1291, Bernadette, vs. Goliath und Severin: Danke, Danke. :-) Und vor allem Dank dafür das ihr immer noch hier seid. Dafür ein kleines Stück TBC. 

@ Lorelei: Lupin ist wie alle den Gesetzen des Lebens unterworfen. Bevor wir sterben dürfen müssen wir noch leiden und so wird auch Lupin nicht so bald abtreten. Zumindest nicht so ohne weiteres. *hüstel*

@ S.: Ich freue mich wirklich sehr das dir die Story bis hier zusagt. Aber würdest du bitte an "Lumos" *grins* *quängel* weiterschreiben? Ich füttere meine Muse gerne mit deinen Storys und das arme Ding ist schon ganz abgemagert. *mitleidheischend (oder es zumindest versuche) auf einen riesengroßen himmelblauen Drachen deute, der gerade genüsslich eine englische FF verschlingt.*   
Äh, ja. Meine Muse und ich verhungern hier noch. Der arme Kerl ist schon so verzweifelt das er sich englische Geschichten zu Gemüte führt. *etwas rot werde* *räusper* 

Die Guten geraten mir in den folgenden Teilen (in Diesem hier merkt man es noch nicht) allmählich etwas OOC. Snape kann /nett/ sein ... hm... Das wird mir von euch doch Keiner abnehmen... :\

________________________________________________________________________

Severus griff sich Remus Zauberstab vom Kaminsims und kehrte in sein Quartier zurück. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster sagte ihm das Eile geboten war. Von unterm Bett holte er einen alten Mugel Erste-Hilfe-Kasten hervor und stopfte sich den Großteil des Inhalts in die Taschen. Hastig raffte er noch eine Decke zusammen, und schrumpfte sie auf Hosentaschengröße. Dann verließ er seine Wohnung, im laufen noch rasch seinen Mantel anziehend.   
*Verdammt!*   
Wieder zurück, zwei Phiolen einstecken und dann hastig durch die große Eingangshalle. Das Klack-Klack seiner Winterstiefel hallte unnatürlich laut in der nächtlichen Stille, Filch würde garantiert in den nächsten paar Sekunden auftauchen. Und wenn das ganze Schloss aufgewacht war, das interessierte Severus im Moment herzlich wenig.   
Irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf fragte sich eine Stimme ob er nicht lieber Albus informiert hätte doch dafür war die Zeit zu knapp. Sobald der Mond vollständig verschwunden war machte sich auch Lupins Verwandlung rückgängig und sein warmes Wolfsfell währe fort. Vollkommen entkräftet würde er schutzlos im Wald daliegen bis sein Körper tödlich ausgekühlt war.

Der Weg über die Wiese dehnte sich, genauso wie ein Topf den man beobachtete niemals zu kochen anfing. Im Weis immer wieder einsackend stapfte er schließlich erleichtert an Hagrits Haus vorbei, ab hier würden die Äste einen Gutteil der Massen abgehalten haben. Ziemlich außer Puste betrat er den Rand des verbotenen Waldes, sein Atem bildete klar umrissene Wolken in der schneidend kalten Luft. Der Mond war gerade verschwunden, wie er mit einem Blick über die Schulter feststellte. Keine Zeit sich auszuruhen. Er musste Lupin finden, und zwar schnell. Remus Zauberstab wurde auf Snapes flache Hand gelegt und mit einem Spruch dazu gebrach sich in Richtung des Besitzers auszurichten. Der Lupin-Kompass drehte sich ein paar mal um sich selbst und pendelte sich schließlich nach schräg rechts ein.   
Seine Beine setzten sich wieder in Bewegung, mit einem Auge immer die Umgebung beobachtend, mit dem anderen auf die Stabspitze konzentriert. Das sollte er besser nicht längere Zeit machen sonst würde er noch wie Mad-Eye Moody enden.   
Nach einer Zeit die ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, es waren de facto nicht einmal 10 Minuten aber Wahrnehmung ist etwas sehr subjektives, fand er ihn.   
Lupin lag rechts auf der Seite einfach nackt im Schnee und sah aus als würde er schlafen. Das er das linke Bein etwas angezogen hatte verstärkte den Eindruck noch. Aber war es der letztendliche Schlaf von dem es kein erwachen mehr gab?   
"Lupin?!" Es durfte noch nicht zu spät sein! Die letzten Meter legte Sev halb fallen zurück. Die Wände der Senke in der sich der Wehrwolf befand waren mit scharfkantigem Eismatsch bedeckt. Welch Überraschung.   
Lupin reagierte nicht auf seine Anwesenheit. Seine Lippen waren blau angelaufen und die Hände mit eigenem Blut verkrustet. Der teilweise geschmolzene und wieder knochenhart gefrorene Schnee musste ihm die Pfoten aufgeschnitten haben. An den Rippen prangte noch ein hässlicher Kratzer, es sah aufgerissen aus. Ein weiterer rascher Kontrollblick zeigte ihm das sich der weiche Flaum auf Armen und Rücken wegen der Gänsehaut gesträubt hatte. So kurz nach der Transformation waren noch nicht alle Spuren gänzlich verschwunden.   
Scheinbar keine Verletzungen die es ihm verboten hätten Lupin zu bewegen.   
Schnell packte der Zauberer den Besinnungslosen in die Thermodecke aus dem Erste-Hilfe-Kasten und wickelte die eigene Decke noch darüber. Soweit so gut. Er hatte Lupin und dieser lebte sogar noch.   
Als nächstes flößte er Remus noch den Trank ein. Es dauerte vielleicht 10 Sekunden und der Verletzte reagierte.

Die Augen fest zugekniffen packte sich Remus an den Hals, krampfhaft hustend. Große Wärme breitete sich vom Magen aus bis in die Finger, nur seine Kehle fühlte sich an als währe Lava hindurchgeflossen. Sein Blick war verschliert, und so erkannte er nur eine Schwarz angezogene Gestallt die sich die ebenso dunkle Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte und sich nun über ihn beugte.   
So schnell er konnte drehte sich Lupin um und versuchte seinen Reflexen folgend wegzulaufen. Auf allen vieren, das Herz seiner Instinkte war noch immer wölfisch.   
Das Verwandeln und das nächtliche herumtoben nahm ihm allerdings jedesmal einen Gutteil seiner Kraft und so fiel der Fluchtversuch recht kurz aus. (Die Behinderung die er durch die Decken erfuhr muß der Fairness halber aber auch erwähnt werden.)   
"Remus, he!" Die Stimme des Todessers kam ihm bekannt vor, und plötzlich begriff Lupin. Es war Snape, kein Todesser. Oder naja.. "Severus?" Angestrengtes blinzeln klärte das Bild, auch wenn es hier unter den Bäumen und lange vor der Dämmerung sehr dunkel war.   
"Wer sonst?" Dem Wehrwolf wurde bewusst wie und wo er ihn gefunden haben musste, betastete irritiert die zwei unterschiedlichen Decken. "Was tust du hier?"


	4. Wolf und Schlange

Abschnitt 3

Snape hatte eigentlich eine andere Reaktion erwartet. "Hm. Es ist mitten in der Nacht. Es ist eiskalt. Vollmond wo allerlei Getier im verbotenen Wald noch aufgekratzter ist als ohnehin schon. Und ich bin hier trotzdem alleine. Was denkst du?" Remus zuckte nur ahnungslos die Schultern, er hatte keinen Schimmer, Snape könnte ihm vielleicht nachspioniert haben. Oder weniger extrem ihn vom Schloss wegrennen sehen. Da keine Antwort kam sprach der Tränke-Meister selbst weiter. "Um ehrlich zu sein lieber Remus habe ich meine Griffindor Klasse zu einer nächtlichen Exkursion hier heraus geführt. Habe behauptet das wir etwas für den Unterricht sammeln müßten das nur bei Vollmond geerntet werden kann. Sie waren so töricht mir zu vertrauen und so überließ ich sie den Bestien im Dunkeln. Ich kann doch auf deine Diskretion vertrauen?" Der Wehrwolf starrte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Unglauben an, schien sich nicht sicher wie bereitwillig er diese Nachricht schlucken sollte. Snape schnaubte missgünstig. "Lupin! Das glaubst du wirklich? Wofür hältst du mich?" "Aehm... kein Kommentar." Aber ein kleines Lächeln ließ das weniger provokativ klingen und auch Snapes Lippen waren nun nicht mehr so dünn aufeinander gepresst. "Remus, ich bin hier um dich zu holen. Es ist etwas frisch hier draußen. Und so ein dünnhäutiger Griffindor wie du währe wohl erfroren." Das magische Wort "Retten" ließ er absichtlich aus. Es währe für beide unangenehm gewesen hätte es Verbindlichkeiten zwischen ihnen gegeben. Teils ernst teils gespielt ließ er seine Stimme schärfer werden. "Allerdings kommen mir allmählich Zweifel ob das eine so gute Idee wahr. Du bist verdammt undankbar. Und zu guter Letzt: Warum hast du den verdammten Trank nicht eingenommen?" Der Wehrwolf rührte sich einen Moment gar nicht, schüttelte sich dann ein paar Strähnen vorwitzigen Haares aus den Augen. Hätte es Severus nicht besser gewusst könnte man meinen Lupin schindete Zeit um sich etwas auszudenken. "Ich habe zu lange gewartet. Und als ich es trinken wollte haben meine Hände schon so gezittert das mir die Flasche runter fiel." Remus schöpfte Atem, seine Stimme wurde bestimmter. "Da musste ich das Schloss verlassen. Ich wollte niemand anderen in Gefahr bringen." So sahen also die Prioritäten des Wehrwolfs aus. "Ohne dein Fell währe es dein sicherer Tod geworden." Lupin schnappte die nächsten Worte förmlich. "Weißt du wie ich mich gefühlt hätte, was passiert währe wenn ich einen Schüler oder einen der Lehrer gebissen hätte?" Sie sagten nun nichts mehr und Lupin blinzelte nur wieder. Der Sonnenaufgang wahr nah und Moony legte sich in ihm zum schlafen. Würde wieder in einem Monat aus seinem Loch kommen und seine Nacht zum Tag machen. Was den Lehrer für ein paar Tage total durch die Mangel gedreht sein lassen würde.  
Die Wärme der Decken war wohlig und er total kaputt. So merkte er auch nicht wie er wieder in den Schnee sank oder wie ihn Snape aufhob und zurück ins Schloss trug. 

So und nun eine Frage an euch. Soll lieber Snape oder lieber Remus leiden?

Ich bin sehr interessiert. 


	5. Unliebsamer Besuch

Flashback

Lupin betrat seine Räume und blieb noch im Türrahmen stehen, ein Kribbeln im Nacken sagte ihm das er nicht alleine war. Aus dem Schatten den die hohe Lehne des Sessels warf stand ein Mann auf, gleichwohl arrogant und selbstsicher. Das Zwielicht war nicht so undurchdringlich für Lupin wie noch vor ein paar Tagen, er erkannte den Besucher.   
"Wie bist du hier rein gekommen?" Der Slytherin schlenderte langsam durch den Raum, nahm hier etwas auf um es zu betrachten verrückte da etwas. Aufreizend gelangweilt. Lupin war verwirt und beunruhigt, seinen Zauberstab hielt er fest umfasst. Sollte der Andere eine falsche Bewegung machen, hätte der Wehrwolf genauso schnell den Defensis Zauber ausgesprochen. "Du hast die Eule erhalten?" Die Stimme des Besuchers war anteilslos, als würde es ihn nicht wirklich interessieren. Aber Slytherins waren mit Vorsicht zu genießen, Lupin würde sich während dessen Anwesenheit nicht die kleinste Schwäche leisten dürfen. "Ja." "Wir hatten dir bis heute Abend Frist eingeräumt. Es dir noch einmal zu überlegen." "Ich bleibe dennoch bei der Antwort die ich schon der Eule mitgab." "Das wird ihn nicht erfreuen." Er maß den müden Lupin mit einem kalten Blick, registrierte auch abfällig wie betragen seine Robe wirkte. "Es würde sich rentieren." Lupins Gesicht blieb gleichmütig auch wenn er Mühe hatte auch sein Inneres ruhig zu halten. "Ich bin nicht käuflich."   
Der schwarz Gekleidete rümpfte die Nase und setzte seine Wanderung wieder fort. Lupin trabte ihm nach, registrierte nur abwesend das sie im Schlafzimmer waren. "Es ist nicht klug sich meinem Herrn zu wiedersetzen." Lupin schüttelte nur genervt den Kopf. Ihm ging allmählich die Zeit aus. Ein allmähliches einsetzen von Jucken zeigte ihm das es nicht mehr lange dauern konnte bis das Fell anfangen würde zu sprießen. In vermutlich schon wenigen Minuten. Er machte eine harte Geste in Richtung der Tür. "Raus."  
Jegliche falsche Zurückhaltung viel vom Seelenfänger ab, er zeigte seinen Hass ganz offen. "Wird dir die Zeit knapp, Wehrwolf? Nun, dann gebe ich dir einen Vorgeschmack darauf was passiert wenn man sich den Wünschen des Lords wiedersetzt." Aus seinen umstickten Samt-Ärmeln holte er eine Phiole hervor. Sie war trübe milchig und dampfte ein wenig. Lupin riss vor Überraschung und Schreck die Augen auf. Sein Wolfsbann-Trank. Verdammt!  
Wie hatte er den in die Finger gekriegt? Der Handlanger musste ihn während dem Herumpirschen an sich gebracht haben. Kalt lächelnd ließ dieser den Trank einfach unter Lupins entsetztem Blick fallen. Die Glasphiole zersplitterte mit einem hellen Klirren. Mit ihr alles was Remus als Schutz vor "Moony" hatte.  
Inzwischen war das Gefühl sich zu verwandeln schon so stark, das Farben zu verblasen begannen und alles Schwarzweiß wurde.  
*Ich verwandle mich!* Panisch starrte er auf die Splitter herab dann zum schadenfrohen Unheilsbringer hoch. *Im Schloss!* Mit all seinen Konsequenzen. "Nein!" Lupin riss die Tür auf und rannte aus dem Raum, er musste hier raus. Die Schüler, Dumbledore, ... die Haupttore schon auf 4 Beinen und Pfoten hinter sich bringend verschwand der Wehrwolf in der Dunkelheit. Der Verantwortliche fürs Wahrwerden von Lupins persönlichem Alptraum schlenderte unbehelligt aus dem sichersten Ort Englands. Der Schutzpatron des Schlosses saß mit seinen 700 Schülern und der kompletten Belegschaft bis auf Lupin am Abendessen. Mit dem VgdK Lehrer Heute auch nicht mehr rechnend.  
Aus dem Bannkreis heraus tretend disapparierte der ehemalige Slytherin in einiger Entfernung von Hogwarts und nur ein paar Fußspuren im Schnee und etwas zerbrochenes Glas erinnerten an seine Anwesenheit.

Im verbotenen Wald begann ein Wolf langanhaltend und verzweifelt zu heulen.

Flashback Ende 


	6. Der ziemlich späte Morgen danach

Disclaimer: Alle hier vorhandene ... *knurr* ist das wieder unsinnig. Wisst ihr doch selbst das die nicht mir sind. 

Was interessanteres: Im Juni kommt endlich Buch Nummer 5 raus. *übersganzeGesichtstrahle* Und im Herbst dann endlich im Deutschen Handel. *g*

*** 

Es war schließlich Mittag als Lupin wieder aufwachte. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach fühlte er sich nicht gerade berauschend. Snape sah von seinen Unterlagen auf die er bisher am Sekretär bearbeitet hatte und etwas wie ein Lächeln zuckte in seinen Mundwinkeln. "Geht's?" Bei jedem anderen währe die Frage unsinnig gewesen, Smalltalk eben. Doch Severus hatte Mittel und Wege, vor allem Tränke, um so ziemlich alles zu bewirken. "Abgesehen davon das mir schlecht ist, ich Hundemüde bin, und einen Kopf habe so groß wie ein Quiddich Feld geht's mir glänzend."  
Seine Worte straften ihn Lüge als er sich strecken wollte und schmerzhaft zusammen zuckte. Er wollte nach seinen Rippen tasten doch sie waren von einem stramm angelegten weißen Verband bedeckt. Aufrecht sitzend versuchte er so zu atmen das sich sein Brustkorb möglichst wenig bewegte, seltsamerweise schien es gerade der Verband zu sein der ihn an auseinander fallen hinderte. Eine Weile blieb er so, völlig auf sich konzentriert. Irgendwann fiel das atmen leichter und er wand sich wieder der Außenwelt zu. Eine Bestandsaufnahme wurde gemacht.  
*Ich lebe noch und habe keine schweren Verletzungen soweit ich das sehe. Aber darauf muß ich mir wohl nichts einbilden, das hier ist Snapes Zimmer. Das kann sich alles noch ändern. Und ich habe Hunger, immerhin ein gutes Zeichen. Er hat mich aus dem Wald geholt. Warum?* Es lief alles noch etwas durcheinander, nachdenken würde er wohl verschieben müßen. Ein plötzliches Niesen entzündete eine mittelgroße Brandbombe in seiner Seite. Ein kleiner Schmerzenslaut wurde zwischen seinen Zähnen zermalmt. Snape war ein Slytherin, sie witterten Schwächen. So wie der Mistkerl der ihm seine Phiole zerdeppert hatte.   
Snape musterte ihn kurz mit seinem stechenden Blick, das Geräusch hatte ihn aufgeschreckt. Aber Remus wirkte nur erschöpft. Wenn er Schmerzen hatte mußte er sie wohl unterdrücken. Dann machte er eine Geste mit dem Kinn nach links von Gast. Lupin drehte sich und fand einen Teller mit kalter Suppe auf seinem Nachttisch. Remus eigener Zauberstab lag daneben aber kein Löffel. Egal, er hatte Hunger. "Termis." Augenblicklich war der Tellerinhalt wieder warm und Lupin trank ihn langsam aus. Mit einzelnen Absetzen.   
*Trage ich eigentlich irgendwelche Kleidung? Meine Robe muß bei der Verwandlung doch zum Teufel gegangen sein.* Als er nach den Rippen getastet hatte war da kein Hemd gewesen aber als er seine Beine nun etwas bewegte spürte er Stoff. Ein Zipfel grau-silbern-karierter Bund blitzte unter der Decke auf Bauchnabel höhe hervor.

Sein Geist war inzwischen wieder ziemlich klar und er konnte sich den Abend zusammen reimen. Und jetzt lag er hier in Snapes Bett und aß Hühnerbrühe. Das ganze war etwas surreal.  
Um nicht länger über einen Satz nachdenken zu müssen in dem die Worte "Snape, Ich und Bett" vorkamen sah sich der Wehrwolf etwas genauer um. Das Schlafzimmer war hell und von natürlichem Licht durchflutet, es musste also unerwarteter Weise überirdisch liegen. Das Fenster vermutlich seitlich hinter ihm liege.  
Irgendwelche Ketten die von der Decke hingen? Nein. Oder Pfähle mit aufgespießten Köpfen? Nicht zu sehen. Das Holz sämtlicher Möbel war sogar recht hell, Buche vielleicht. Oder Birke? Egal.  
Eine ganze Wand wurde - das hingegen überraschte Lupin gar nicht - von einem deckenhohen Bücherregal eingenommen. Schwere Lektüre. Der Rest war ganz durchschnittlich, Kleiderschrank, Kommode, Sekretär, das übliche eben. Sein Blick kehrte zu Snape zurück der in aller Seelenruhe seiner Arbeit nachging.

"Danke." Nicht viel, aber sehr ehrlich. Der gemeinste Mann der ganzen Schule (vielleicht abgesehen von Filch) lächelte ein wenig und nickte. Er konnte lächeln? Die Überraschungen hörten heute gar nicht mehr auf.  
"Eine Frage, Severus. Warum hast du mich nicht einfach bei Pomfrey abgeladen und bist wieder verschwunden?" Den Wehrwolf mit in seine privaten Räume zu bringen war nicht Teil des üblichen Reglements. Die Krankenstation währe die naheliegendere Wahl gewesen.  
"Gestern war doch der letzte Schultag, Lupin. Heute Vormittag fahren alle Kinder in die Ferien. Und Poppy will ihre Familie besuchen. Sie fuhr schon gestern Abend mit dem Zug weg, der Weg ist ziemlich weit und sie will in ihrem Alter kein Flohpulver mehr benutzen."  
Lupin sah wirklich überrascht aus. Also führte Severus seine Worte weiter aus.  
"Es hat seit einem halbern Jahr bei deinen Verwandlungen keine Probleme gegeben und man kann es ihr nicht verdenken das sie Weihnachten bei ihrer Familie sein will." Lupin schüttelte rasch den Kopf. Autsch, auch nicht so gut. Für ein paar Sekunden war sein Blick von einem engen dunklen Ring umklammert. Bunte Sterne rieselten von oben.  
Tief durchatmen.  
Der kleine Glasflakon der in seinem Händen auftauchte wurde auf gut Glück und in Vertrauen auf Snapes Vernunft getrunken. Dumbledore würde ausrasten sollte der Slytherin ihm etwas antun. Aber wusste Albus überhaupt wo sich Remus gerade aufhielt? Wurde er schon vermisst? Dieser Gedankengang beunruhigte ihn doch etwas und so kehrte er hastig wieder zu ihrem Gespräch zurück. Immerhin hatte der dumpfe Druck zwischen seinen Schläfen nachgelassen. "Ich mache ihr ja gar keinen Vorwurf." Severus hatte damit unbemerkt die Beantwortung der Frage umgangen. Warum er sich um Lupin kümmerte. "Anbei Lupin: Warum du ausgerechnet in den Wald gelaufen bist bleibt mir immer noch ein Rätsel. Selbst in deinem desolaten Zustand musste dir doch klar sein das dir dort niemand nach der Transformation helfen würde. Dummer Hund!" Das hatte sich in letzter Zeit zu seiner Lieblings Beleidigung für Lupin entwickelt. Allerdings hatte es dieses mal nachlässig geklungen, so wie man Freunde mit Spinner oder Trottel aufzog. Aber sie waren keine Freunde. Zumindest nicht soweit er wußte.  
*Hrmpf* Der VgdK Lehrer mummelte sich tiefer in die Decke, die ein wenig nach Snapes Aftershave roch. Warum auch immer. Und so was mußte er sich anhören. Er wollte mal sehen wie der gute Severus den Kopf behielt wenn er kurz davor war sich in eine Bestie zu verwandeln und Gefahr lief alles zu verlieren was er noch hatte. Ein paar wenige Freunde und seine Zuflucht in Hogwarts. Es durfte niemals passieren das er Jemanden verletzte. Niemals! Wobei sich vielleicht Snape als einziger wirklich vorstellen konnte wie es war in seiner Lage zu sein. Sie hatten beide ihre Dämonen.

Snape kam zu ihm herüber und setzte sich auf den Rand der Bettdecke. Nun ruhig fühlte er Remus Stirn und runzelte die eigene ein wenig. "Du hast Fieber." So? Das erklärte die anhaltende Duseligkeit in seinem Kopf. "Bleib hier, ich gehe hoch zum Krankenrevier und hole ein paar Sachen die wir noch brauchen werden." Er schien zu überlegen, das hier war unvertrauter Boden. "Möchtest du Tee?" Lupin nickte langsam und vorsichtig, Snape verhielt sich wirklich ziemlich untypisch. Gar nicht Snape´isch. Nach einer Weile kam er mit einer Kanne zurück die leicht aus ihrem filigran geschwungenen Hals dampfte. Eine Tasse schwebte hinter ihm her, für sie hatte er keine Hand mehr erübrigt.

Als Severus ein paar Minuten später verschwunden war erlaubte sich Remus schließlich wieder einzuschlafen. Er war hier in Sicherheit. Auch wenn er das nie für möglich gehalten hätte. 

***

Sodala. Ich habe mich bemüht es so zu Formatieren das man es zum Beispiel die Absätze betreffend gut lesen kann. 

Ich würde mich freuen euch auch wieder im nächsten Kapitel zu sehen. :-)

Grüße: Keeline


	7. Zwischenmenschliches

Entschuldigt das es so lange gedauert hat, ich hatte ne stressige Woche. Und ich verspreche mich zu bessern. ;-)

Unerwartetenweiße gab Snape die Pflege des Wehrwolfs auch am folgenden Tag nicht auf, er kümmerte sich gerne um ihn und genoss insgeheim dessen Gesellschaft. Es konnte sehr einsam hier unten sein. Remus war sowohl ein angenehmer Gesprächspartner als auch ein guter Zuhörer. Nach 2 Tagen ging es Lupin wieder soweit gut, auch die Wunde an seiner Seite war recht zufriedenstellende verheilt. Sie war glücklicherweise nicht tief gewesen. Lupin borgte sich noch ein letztes Mal während seines Aufenthalts hier Kleidung von Severus. Die schwarze Robe passten ihm wie der Pigana ebenfalls recht gut, sie hatten eine ähnliche Statur. Nur den Kragen knöpfte er nicht so hoch, es war bedrückender als eine Krawatte und diese erinnerten ihn schon vom hinsehen an enge Halsbänder. Der Wolf in ihm knurrte dann dumpf und drehte sich unruhig im Schlaf.  
Weite und abgetragene Kleidung, wie ein buschiges Fell waren eher in seiner Natur und so spürte er jetzt ein leichtes Unbehagen als er den letzten Knopf die Leiste hoch schloß. Der tief dunkle Samt war warm und weich doch es war nicht seins. Dummerweiße war Lupins normale Kleidung aber eben zerrissen und in Spapes Schlafzeug konnte er schlecht durch die Schule bis zu seinen eigenen Räumen. Dumbledore beobachtete leicht schmunzelnd wie Lupin in einer weniger forschen Version von Snape den Aufgang hinter sich brachte und die große Treppe hoch huschte. Der Schulleiter hatte sich schon Sorgen über seinen Verbleib gemacht. 

Die zwei Lehrer verkehrten nun freundlicher miteinander, wenn auch noch etwas vorsichtig. Beide hatten dem anderen gegenüber noch nicht alle Vorbehalte aufgeben können doch sie hatten nun Frieden. Trafen sie sich am Esstisch grüßten sie sich mit einem Kopfnicken und wenn sie sich auf den Gängen begegneten wechselten sie wenn es ging auch gerne ein paar Worte. Viel Zeit hatten sie dafür ja nicht, es galt schließlich alles in allem knapp 700 Mädchen und Jungen zu unterrichten und sie auf ihr späteres Leben vorzubereiten. Eine fordernde Tätigkeit und sehr bald fing der Unttericht wieder an.  
In den Ferien kam Remus noch unregelmäßig aber recht oft Abends zu Severus herunter um mit ihm Schach zu spielen, zu diskutieren, in seinen Büchern zu lesen oder um einfach nicht so alleine in seinem Zimmer zu sein.  
Manchmal wechselten sie den ganzen Abend über nur ein paar Worte doch es war keine unangenehme Stille, es gab dann nur keine Veranlassung etwas zu sagen. Beide fühlten sich wohl.  
Die Zeit ging weiter und als der Unterricht wieder begonnen hatte konnten die Lehrer nicht mehr soviel Zeit erübrigen also einigten sie sich darauf ihre Treffen nun regelmäßig Freitag Abends stattfinden zu lassen. Sie wollten beide nicht darauf verzichten. Unmerklicher weiße wurden den Schülern an Freitagen bei einem gewissen Zaubertränkemeister nicht mehr so astronomisch viele Punkte abgezogen wie sonst. Sie wußten es natürlich nicht aber es war die Vorfreude auf den Abend die ihn ein wenig besänftigte.

Manchmal kamen Pomfrey und Lupin gemeinsam hinab in die Kerker, aber das außerplanmäßig und nicht aus Vergnügen. Wenn Severus zu einem Treffen des Dunklen Lords (Jaaaaa, ich weiß ich lese zuviel HDR, schon gut) gerufen wurde und es nicht reibungslos ablief. Als VgdK Lehrer war es an Remus genau so zu helfen wie Poppy. Manchmal waren es Flüche, manchmal eine gebrochene Rippe, und einmal hatte er ein lila bläuliches Pfeilchen und aufgeschürfte Fingerknöchel. Er verweigerte zwar jegliche Erklärung aber Lupin vermutete eine Schlägerei.  
Und nun war es an Lupin sich um Snapes Unpässlichkeiten zu kümmern. So wie sich auch der Zaubertränkemeister einmal in Monat für 2 Tage um ihn sorgte.

Mehr Zeit verging und es war für die Belegschaft Hoghwarts recht angenehm. Severus schien seine Zähne an etwas anderem als seinem Umfeld zu wetzen und die Schüler, vor allem die Slytherins, behandelten Lupin nun viel freundlicher. Die Slytherins weil er auf gutem Fuß mit ihrem Hauslehrer stand und die Gryffindors weil er es die Götter wussten wie geschafft hatte den Erz-Hexer etwas zu besänftigen. Nicht das die Gryffindors vorher nicht freundlich gewesen währen...

Irgendwann fiel Lupin auf das Severus seltener zum Estisch kam. Frühstück nahm er zwar meistens ein aber nur eine große Tasse Kaffe (Ob es das war was ihn in den letzten Jahren auf den Beinen gehalten hatte?) und ein Brötchen oder alternativ ein Chrosant. Und irgendwann sah Lupin aus dem Augenwinkeln wie der altehrwürdige Zaubertränkemeister das Gebäck einfach unterm Tischtuch verschwinden ließ. Vorher hatte er es etwa eine Minute lang blicklos aber angeekelt angestarrt. Lupin lehnte sich zurück bis ihn Hagrits Silhouette vor Snape verdeckte und sah dann unter den Tisch. Bei Merlins Backenzahn, da lag das Brötchen ganz verschämt.

Später am Nachmittag während einer Freistunde fragte Remus die Hauselfen in der Küche ob sie ihm eine Auskunft geben könnten.  
Kollektives diensteifriges Nicken.

~Ob sich Severus hier ab und an noch einen Snack holte  
*Nein, Sir  
~ Wo denn der Elf währe der sich meistens um das aufräumen des Speisesaals kümmern würde  
*Hier, Sir  
~ Ob ihm irgendetwas ungewöhnliches beim Lehrertisch aufgefallen währe  
Der Elf versicherte erschrocken und hastig das er seine Arbeit immer gut und gewissenhaft tun würde  
Der Werwolf lächelte beruhigend es gab nicht den geringsten Grund daran zu zweifeln. Alles war immer Pikobello.  
~Nein, ob unter dem Tisch oft essen liegen würde.  
*Unter einem Stuhl ja, aber das lag gewiss nicht am Essen das war immer vollkommen in Ordnung. Manchmal währe es auch unter einer Serviette versteckt.  
~Wie viel würde denn gegessen? Die Elfen schickten das essen ja hoch und die Reste kamen ja auch wieder hier her zurück.  
*Nur bei Professor Snape?  
~Ja.  
*Nicht viel, Sir.

Remus nickte und entschied sich Severus noch einpaar Tage zu geben wieder Vernunft anzunehmen und seine Hungerkur aufzugeben. Das Slytherin Haulehrer hatte ohnehin schon eine schlanke Gestalt und kein sichtbares Gram zuviel. Sollte Snape weiterhin Jakobsmalzeiten unterm Tisch verschwinden lassen würde Remus ihm Pomfrey auf den Hals hetzen. Weihnachten und Silvester lag inzwischen weit hinter ihnen und Severus hatte ohnehin nicht gerade Völlerei bei Plätzchen und Gebäck betrieben. Jetzt wo er so darüber nachdachte hatte sich der Tränkemeister höchstens mal einen warmen Glühwein genehmigt.

Severus wurde zunehmend dünner und er auch wieder muffeliger. Sofern sich da wirklich noch etwas steigern ließ. Aber er würgte sämtlichen Diskussionen über seine Person ab, das das niemanden etwas anginge und überhaupt sollen sich alle gefälligst um ihren eigenen Kram kümmern.  
Außerdem währe es eh ein Trugschluss, seine Kleidung sah deswegen wo laperich aus weil er wegen der Kälte in den Kerkern immer zwei oder mehr Roben übereinander tragen würde. Das verwische seine Erscheinung. Wer sollte das glauben, aber viele Interessierte es ohnehin nicht.  
Kaum mehr als mit Haut überzogene Knochen wurde Snape immer dünner. Und stürzte damit seine Freunde, egal ob er sie nun so nannte oder nicht, sie empfanden sich als solche, von Sorge in Verzweiflung.

Lupin sah Severus nach einem Frühstück bei dem er sein Essen kaum angesehen hatte in der großen Halle. Wie er so langsam die Stufen in seinen Keller hinab schlurfte, eine Hand am Geländer um die unsicheren Schritte zu unterstützen gab etwas in Remus nach. Enttäuschung und Sorge wurden zu Wut und Sorge. Geschmeidig lief er die Stufen hinab, hinter dem in schwarzen Samt gekleideten Schatten her. Als er so um die Ecke gesprintet kam lief er fast in Snape hinein.  
Dieser hatte sich einen Moment der Schwäche erlaubt und sich gegen die Wand gelehnt. Nun straffte er seine Gestalt wieder, bemüht sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. "Lupin?" "Richtig. 5 Punkte für Slytherin." Ein Schnauben in der Dunkelheit. "Ich glaube die Schüler fordern dich nicht genug. Wenn du die Zeit hast andauernd hinter mir herzulaufen wie ein Hund." Die Worte waren zugegebenermaßen nicht sehr günstig gewählt, Lupin bewegte seinen Kopf leicht und ließ dadurch seine Augen einen Teil des spärlichen Fackellichts reflektieren. Es waren für eine kurze Sekunde grün gelbe Spiegel und Severus konnte eine kleine Reaktion nicht unterdrücken. Sein genetisches Gedächtnis erinnerte ihn nur zu bereit willig daran was Wesen mit solchen Augen mit Wesen wie ihm tun konnten. Wenn es dunkel war. Wenn das kleine Lagerfeuer auszugehen drohte. Wenn sich die hungrigen leuchtenden Augen immer näher an den Lichtkreis schoben. *Schluss damit! Das ist nur Lupin.*  
"Laß das, Remus. Damit erschreckst du doch kein Kind mehr." Der Wehrwolf lächelte grimmig. "Für dich hat es jedenfalls gereicht." Snape erwiderte darauf nichts. Er drehte sich einfach um und ging weiter seinen Weg. "Severus." Lupin griff den fliehenden am Ellenbogen und drehte ihn zu sich herum. Er griff vorsichtig zu denn irrationaler weiße befürchtete er könnte sonst etwas brechen. *So dünn.* Severus Snape war kein Wehrwolf aber er hatte ein hitziges Temperament wenn er nicht gerade ätzend kalt war und so leuchteten auch seine Augen als er zu seinem nervigen Kollegen herumwirbelte. "Was?!" Lupin ließ ihn langsam los und sah ihn nur traurig an. "Pass auf dich auf."  
Seine Arme hingen nun niedergeschlagen herab. Snape wollte sich nicht helfen lasen. Der Slytherin- Hauslehrer starrte ihn nur einen weiteren Moment lang durchdringend an, dann wurde aus "Skalpell-Schnitt" ein harmloserer "Verschwinde solange du noch kannst" und schließlich nur noch ausdruckslos bis auf eine gewisse Müdigkeit. Ein einmaliges Nicken zeigte an das er die Worte gehört hatte. Aber versprochen hatte er nichts.


	8. Friends will be Friends?

Ich habe hier noch einen Teil den ich aber noch mal überarbeiten muß. Deswegen zuerst dieser Abschnitt. Es gibt keinen großen Bruch in der Handlung und ich reiche den Text nach sobald er reif dazu ist.

hr

Es vergingen Tage die zu Wochen wurden und schließlich zu einem Monat. Der Mond hatte abgenommen, war zu einer schmalen Sichel geworden und folgte dem ewigen Reigen bis er wieder voll war. 29 Tage in denen sich die beiden gezankt, angeschrieen, beschimpft, sich sogar fast geprügelt und schließlich angefreundet hatten. Widerwilligen Respekt für den anderen empfindend.  
  
  
Lupin schlief in seiner Wolfsform friedlich auf dem Teppich vor Dumbledors Kamin und wartete darauf das die Nacht endete. Wie ein großer Hund lag Moony da und Severus Trank hatte ihn ganz entspannt werden lassen. Ein großer Bademantel lag auf der Couch für ihn bereit, und es war dieses Mal nicht einmal sehr schmerzhaft gewesen. Das Beruhigungsmittel auf das Remus bestanden hatte als ihn Albus anbot doch diese Nacht hier zu verbringen dämpfte auch sein Unwohlsein während der Transformation und so schlief er tief und ruhig. Nach dem Zwischenfall mit dem unliebsamen Besucher von dem er nur Dumbledore erzählt hatte wollte der Direktor sich versichern das dieses Mal alles gut ging.  
Ein lautes Geräusch schreckte Moony schließlich auf, der Wolf blinzelte. So wie es sich anfühlte musste der Sonnenaufgang nah sein. Sein Körper erhob sich geschmeidig von liegend zu schleichend und seine Pfoten tapsten lautlos zur Tür. Mit der Schnauze schob er sich durch den Spalt und weitete ihn und was er dann roch ließ sein Gehirn für eine Sekunde aussetzen.  
Frisches Blut.  
Und vieles davon. Ein großer Mensch lag da auf dem Fußboden, böse aussehende Wunden in der Schulter und am Hals. Der sehr lange weiße Bart hatte sich schon vollgesaugt aber wohl auch einen guten Teil des Angriffs abgedämpft. Der Mensch rührte sich nicht und die halbmondförmigen Brillengläser glitzerten zerbrochen auf dem Boden. *Albus? * Remus begriff nicht was geschehen war. Wer hatte ~Dumbledore~ so etwas antun können? Der Geruch wurde zu stark und Moonys leerer Magen knurrte laut. *Nein! * Rief er sich selbst entrüstet zurecht. Jemand hatte Dumbledore angegriffen und es roch nicht nach einem anderen Menschen. Ein anderer Jäger, ja. Aber Albus...  
Der Wolf stumpte ihn mit der Nase an, versuchte nicht den Geruch des Bluts einzuatmen das er an die Schnauze bekam. Sie hatten schon genug Sorgen. Keine Reaktion. *Poppy! * Der Gedanke an die gutmütige resolute Frau tauchte aus der menschlichen Hälfte seines Verstandes auf. Er musste sie holen. Das Rudel musste Bescheid wissen!  
Moony drehte sich um und lief zur Tür. Ungeduldig stieß er sie auf, die steinerne gewundene Treppe herab und kläffte dem granitenen Gargoyle an das dieser forthüpfte. Kaum war er auf dem Flur als er eine schwarze große Gestallt näher kommen sah, sie roch familiär vertraut. Ein Teil des Rudels.  
Snape starte das riesige Tier entsetzt an, doch nicht weil er Lupin nicht erkannte. Er schrie irgendetwas das die empfindlichen Ohren nicht so ganz begriffen. Der Mensch im Wolf wurde sich aber sehr bewusst wie es aussehen musste. Er hatte Blut an der Schnauze und kam aus Albus Quartier gelaufen. Severus Blick richtete sich entsetzt zur geheimen Tür des Schulleiters. „Das kannst du doch nicht getan haben!" Ohne auf seine eigene Sicherheit Rücksicht zu nehmen, rannte er einfach an dem riesigen Wolf vorbei und sprintete die Stufen hoch. Remus spürte wie sein Verstand weder aussetzte.  
Weg hier, sie werden uns jagen.  
Wofür?  
Lauf!!  
Und Remus gehorchte dem eindringlichen Befehl Moonys. Sie rannten fort, an Zauberern vorbei die erschrocken zurück wichen wenn sie ihn sahen und die alle zum Büro rannten. Der Wolf lief weg, egal wohin ihn seine Pfoten trugen.  
  
  
  
Remus Lupin, Lehrer für VgdK, wurde wieder klar auf einem kalten Steinboden wenngleich ihn die Sonne kitzelte. Der Himmel war voller Sterne die mit weißen Linien verbunden Muster bildeten. Hm.. Das kannte er doch. Hier hatte er sich gestern Abend verwandelt. Seine Sachen lagen da drüben halb versteckt und ordentlich zusammen gelegt. Nur, er hatte doch nicht die ganze Nacht hier verbracht. Was war in den vergangenen Stunden geschehen? Er fühlte sich müde aber nicht schlecht und Wunden schien er auch keine zu haben. Dieses Mal hatte er sich nicht selbst verletzt. Während sich der Werwolf anzog überlegte er was er vergessen hatte. Aus irgend einem Grund hatte er Angst den Turm zu verlassen, und es war doch schon Vormittag. Warum war Niemand gekommen um nach ihm zu sehen? Komplet in Robe und allem starrte er zum See hinab. *Wovor habe ich Angst? *

Sie erwischten ihn so unvorbereitet.  
Im einen Moment stand er noch friedlich an der Brüstung des Astronomie Turms, im nächsten fand er sich schon auf der Erde und blendend weiße Gestalten waren über ihn gebeugt. Sie trugen Kapuzen und Lupin dachte irrationaler weiße an Todesser. In der nächsten Sekunde streiften sie ihm etwas über den Kopf und hielten seine Arme fest. Sein Zauberstab wurde ihm fortgenommen, und er auf die Füße gezerrt. Grobe Hände fesselten seine Hände zusammen. Und er wurde vorwärts gestoßen.  
Blind stolperte er ein paar Schritte, wollte aufbegehren und protestieren. Was sollte das? Doch dann war der Boden unter seinen Füßen weg und Lupin fiel. Die Steintreppe des Turms war sehr lang und steil und als Lupin schließlich an ihrem Fuß zum liegen kam hatte er neben einigen Brüchen auch das Bewusstsein verloren.  
  
  
In den folgenden Stunden erfuhr er mehr oder weniger nebenbei das sie ihm vorhielten Dumbledore angegriffen zu haben. Der Kopf des Widerstandes war von einem Wolf oder Wolfsähnlichen Geschöpf angegriffen worden. Das konnte man anhand der gefundenen Spuren und der Restmagie sicher sagen.  
Snape hatte neben Anderen auch ausgesagt das er von dort fortgelaufen war und der Tränkemeister hatte als einziger genug Vernunft bewahrt um sich an das Blut um sein Maul zu erinnern. Mehr Beweiße brauchten sie nicht. Lupin war allerdings auch der einzige potentielle Täter den Albus nahe genug an sich heran gelassen hätte.  
Sie schlugen ihn brutal und rücksichtslos, wollten wohl aus ihm herausprügeln was sie wissen wollten. Was er doch nicht wusste aber sie glaubten natürlich kein Wort. Wer ihm den Auftrag gegeben hatte und was das für ein Gift in der Wunde war. Ein Gift das verhinderte das sich die Wunden schlossen und sich gleichzeitig die verheerende Wirkung immer weiter im Körper ausbreitete.  
Irgendwann als sie ihn gegen die Schläfe schlugen verlor er dankbar das Bewusstsein. Ein eiskalter Eimer mit Wasser holte ihn schnell wieder zurück und nun wo er auf dem Boden lag traten sie ihn auch noch doch in Lupin war längst keine Kraft mehr. Er floh erneut in seine selbstgewählte Dunkelheit und dieses mal bekamen sie ihn nicht wieder wach. Nur sein pfeifender Atem antwortete ihren geschienenen Fragen. 


	9. Konsequenzen

Remus kam dadurch zu sich das er fiel. Instinktiv brachte er seine linke Hand vor um sich aufzufangen. Der rechte Arm machte nicht mit, der reflexartige Versuch ihn zu bewegen jagte ihm schon wieder Glassplitter durch die Adern. Wenn er aufschlug und sich nur mit einer Hand abstützte würde er wieder genau auf die Verletzung fallen. Der Sturz die Turmtreppe runter war unter anderem auch hierfür verantwortlich. In der einen Sekunde in der ihm all das klar geworden war, war er schon sehr weit nach vorne gestürzt. Die Ketten hielten ihn nicht mehr aufrecht.

Plötzlich war da eine andere Präsenz. Etwas griff ihn an der linken Schulter und stützte ihn rechts an der Brust; fing seinen Sturz auf. Lupins Körper protestierte gegen die Torturen des zurückliegenden und Schmerz kam von überall gleichzeitig. Ein Stöhnen kam über seine Lippen, allmählich hatte der Zauberer nicht mehr die Kraft gegen all das anzukämpfen. Sie würden ihn jetzt wieder durch die Mangel drehen. Halb erwartete er das sie ihn einfach fallen ließen, andererseits würden sie ihn vermutlich erst wieder in den Magen schlagen. Es bot sich in seiner Hilflosigkeit einfach an.

Nichts dergleichen geschah, er wurde langsam herab gelassen und auf die linke Seite gedreht. Die Unverletzte wie Lupin verwirrt registrierte. Zögerlich öffneten sich seine Augen, was erwartete ihn jetzt? Ein Mann von schlanker Gestallt, nicht sehr groß und mit blondem oder rotem Haar - das ließ sich im Schein der Fackel schlecht sagen - beugte sich über ihn. Sie waren in einer schmuddeligen kleinen Zelle. Es war sehr kalt. "Können Sie sprechen?" Remus dachte schon, etwas ganz anderes war ob er das überhaupt wollte. "Wo sind Sie überall verletzt?" Und das musste ein Scherz sein, er würde ihm garantiert nicht all seine Schwachpunkte nennen. Damit sie das wie die Schulterwunde ausschlachten konnten. Sein Gegenüber schien seine Vorbehalte zu erraten, oder interpretierte einfach sein Schweigen richtig. "Kennen Sie sich mit Mugeln aus? Stellen Sie sich vor ich gehöre zum Roten-Kreuz. Ich werde Ihnen nichts tun. Meine Aufgabe in Askaban ist es dafür zu sorgen das die Gefangenen bis zur Gerichtsverhandlung überleben. Also: Wie geht es Ihnen?" Er rieb einen Zipfel des immer noch nassen und klammen Stoffs von Lupins Kleidung. Bei der Kälte würde garantiert nichts trocknen. Der Pfleger hauchte in die Luft und verdrehte entsetzt die Augen als er kleine Dampfwolkchen vor seinem Gesicht ausmachen konnte. Das perfekte Klima für eine Lungenentzündung. "Es geht mir offengestanden beschissen. Ihre Aurorenfreunde haben mich fast tot geprügelt. Und die Demento..." Er verstummte, lauschte in sich hinein. "Haben Sie sie weggeschickt?" Er bekam keine Antwort und wenn dann hörte er sie doch nicht denn in diesem Moment fing er jämmerlich an zu husten, seine Lunge rasselte hörbar. Die Schmerzen die ihm seine Verletzungen hierbei noch zusätzlich wegen der Erschütterungen bereiteten waren fast zuviel für ihn. Sehr sachte und vorsichtig wurde sein verletzter Arm nach vorne auf die Brust gebracht und er aufgerichtet. Jetzt konnte er wieder atmen. Die magisch verschlossenen Schellen ließen sich ohne jede Gegenreaktion von Lupins Handgelenken streifen. Als währen sie nicht eingeschnappt gewesen. Nur das er gar keinen Schlüssel gehört hatte. 

Beruhigende Worte murmelnd zog der Namenlose Remus das durchweichte Hemd aus, betastete leicht die immer dunkler werdenden Verfärbungen. Gebrochene Rippen und Fußtritte der Ministerium Mitarbeiter. Schließlich legte er ein Ohr an den Rücken des Werworfs. "Einatmen. Anhalten. Ausatmen." Er stützte Lupin weiterhin während er ihn umrundete und seine Aufmerksamkeit der Schulter zuwandte.

"Ein Splitterbruch. Und wie es aussieht wurde danach noch weiterhin mutwillig Druck darauf ausgeübt. Die Haut ist durchstoßen. Ich hoffe nichts davon ist in die Blutbahn geraten." Lupin nickte von der Möglichkeit einer Emboli ernüchtert. "Und allgemein?" "Es sammelt sich Flüssigkeit in der Lunge und es gibt innere Verletzungen soweit ich das unter diesen Bedingungen sagen kann. Die gelbliche Verfärbung der Glaskörper deutet auf Milz oder Leber hin. Möglichehrweiße ist auch die Lunge punktiert. Die gebrochenen Rippen machen mir in diesem Zusammenhang zusätzliche Sorgen." Der Arm wurde ihm vorrübergehend mit einem Verband am Körper fixiert, zumindest solange bis sich vernünftig um den Bruch gekümmert werden konnte. Ein sauberes Tuch darunter schützte die Wunde behelfsmäßig vor Schmutz. Zu guter Letzt legte ihm der Pfleger noch eine warme Decke über die Schultern, die Frage war nur ob das etwas bringen würde war er doch völlig ausgekühlt. "Wenn ich dich so hier lasse, stirbst du früher oder später. Und dafür musst du nicht einmal einen Embolus haben. Bei dem Dreck hier reicht schon eine Infektion. Oder wenn sie dich weiterhin befragen." Er rieb sich mit dem Handrücken über die Nase. Ärzte waren ihrer Berufung entsprechend mitfühlend.

"Warum sagst du ihnen nicht einfach was sie wissen wollen? Sie werden dich entweder mir Flüchen quälen bis du nachgeben mußt um nicht draufzugehen oder dir das Veritasserum einflössen. Und auch das wirst du in diesem mitgenommenen Zustand kaum noch überstehen können." Lupin hatte die Augen geschlossen und lächelte der Dunkelheit der Ohnmacht zu. Die fragwürdige Freundin der Gepeinigten wollte ihn gerade umfangen als etwas seinen Hals berührte. Erschrocken riß er die Augen wieder auf. Der Arzt prüfte seinen Puls. "Werd mir bloß nicht ohnmächtig. Ich gebe dir unter diesen Bedingungen höchstens noch einen Tag und wenn du jetzt in die Dunkelheit fällst kann ich nicht garantieren das du jemals wieder aufwachst." Remus überlegte ob das wirklich so schlecht währe, damit würden all seine Probleme ein sehr humanes Ende nehmen. *Wenn nicht die Furcht vor etwas nach dem Tod. Dem unerforschten Land, ...* Ein bitterböser Hustenanfall unterbrach seine Gedanken. Mit dem erneuten Gefühl zu ersticken waren ihm die stützenden Hände des Auroren sehr willkommen. Die Panik ließ allmählich nach als Sauerstoff wieder gleichmäßiger zirkulierte doch als er die Hand wegnahm die er sich beim Husten vorgehalten hatte war sie mit hellrotem Blut besprenkelt. Ihm wurde ganz anders. 


	10. Unerwartete Verbündete

Greetz. :-) Angel 1291, Goliath, Lorelei, S, Severin: Ich danke euch für euer treues Lesen. :-)  
  
  
@ S: *Ganz rot werde* Danke danke. :D  
  
@ Lorelei: Entschuldige das ich den Severus-Supenkasper-Teil etwas hinten an gestellt habe. Wenn es vernünftig zu lesen ist stelle ich es noch rein. Der Rest rutscht dann eben etwas hoch.   
  
@ Angel: Verhungern lass ich ihn nicht. Ein magersüchtiger Snape währe ein etwas absurder Gedanke. Aber etwas an die Substanz gehe ich ihm schon. Und kratze damit an Gewisserleuts Nerven. ;-)  
  
@ Severin/Goliath: Ich werde mich bemühen. *g*

* * *

Bis jetzt war der Gedanke hier sterben zu können abstrakt geblieben, doch nun im Angesicht seines eigenen Blutes wurde die Angst konkret. Er würde nie wieder nach Hause kommen. Wenn Albus nicht aufwachte - und das schwächende Gift das die Auroren erwähnt hatten machte das recht unwahrscheinlich - würde er hier gefangen bleiben. Immer wieder hilflos den willkürlichen Grausamkeiten der Wächter ausgesetzt. Wie hatte Sirius das überstehen können? Und wie würde es werden wenn nächsten Monat wieder der Wolf hervor kam? Würde sich der Medicus dann um ihn kümmern, gäbe es dann überhaupt noch etwas worum er sich sorgen konnte? Ein Ende mit Schrecken oder ein Schrecken ohne Ende? 

Der Arzt sah das Blut ebenfalls. Hochgradig alarmiert. Es gab seinem Entschluss einen weiteren Anstoß.  
"Ich nehme dich mit in den Krankenraum. Soll sich Direktor Watergate auf den Kopf stellen. Du krepierst hier. Aber vorher:" Er holte eine kleine Flasche hervor und entkorkte sie. Prüfend roch er noch einmal daran, reichte sie dann Lupin. "Trinken Sie das." Remus Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. "Bei Merlins Knochen: Sie sind ein ausgesprochener Dickkopf. Ich will ihnen doch nichts tun. Das hier wird die inneren Blutungen stoppen oder zumindest stabilisieren und Sie aufwärmen. Es wird Ihnen auch die Kraft zum Laufen geben." Widerwillig nahm Remus das Glasgefäß an als es eine auffordernde Bewegung in seine Richtung machte.  
Am Geruch erkannten seine sehr feinen und sensiblen Sinne das es wirklich etwas medizinisches war. Sein gesundes Mistrauen ließ ihn weiterhin zögern, sein Verstand fragte sich hingegen was sie davon hätten ihn so mühselig zu hintergehen. Das hier war garantiert kein Schierlingsbecher. Sie könnten auch alles Wissenswerte einfach aus ihm herausprügeln. Er wollte die Flasche gerade leeren als ihm eine Geste Innehalten ließ. "Ich muß Sie loslassen und zur Tür gehen. Können Sie alleine sitzen?" Ein Nicken antwortete ihm und nachdem er die Fackel in Lupins Nähe in die Wand gehängt hatte zog sich der Auror wie angekündigt zur Tür zurück. "Jetzt trinken." War er ein Auror? Unvermittelt setzte der Schmerz wieder ein der ihn kurz vor einer Verwandlung in sein Anderes Ich überfiel. Auch wenn es nur eine durch die Dementoren aus seinen furchtsamsten Erinnerungen hervorgezerrte Empfindung war trieb sie ihm den kalten Schweiß auf den Rücken. "Trink schon, schnell." Als würde es die Pein vertreiben können kippte er es schnell herunter. Bitter. Die Kälte die wieder schlimmer geworden war wurde machtvoll von der Wärme zurück gedrängt die durch seinen Hals hinab in den Magen rann. Es fühlte sich an als würde man nach einem stundenlangen Marsch durch Schnee und Eis endlich einen heißen Tee mit Schuss bekommen. "Wirkt es schon?" Remus nickte bedächtig und nach etwa einer Minute der behaglichen Wärme und Erholung ließ diese wieder nach, doch auch das Zerren der Metamorphose verstummten wieder gänzlich. Sein neuer Bekannter war wieder an seine Seite zurück gekehrt; rieb ihm zirkulationsfördernd über Arm und Rücken. "Kommen Sie, wir sollten jetzt gehen." Sachte nahm er Remus gesunden Arm und legte ihn sich über die Schulter, mit der anderen griff er um seine Talje und stützte ihn noch zusätzlich. Er merkte jetzt schon das er den Verletzten so ziemlich würde tragen müssen. "Ich würde mich ja oben wegen Gefangenenmisshandlung beschweren, wenn es jemanden interessieren würde."

Mit dem Fuß schob der Heiler die Tür auf und trat mit seiner Last aus der Zelle heraus. Plötzlich spürte er wie dieser zurückschreckte und sich anspannte. Sein Blick folgte dem des Gefangenen und fiel auf zwei Dementoren. Sie standen ganz leblos da, zusammengesackt wie Kartoffelsäcke und an die Wände gelehnt. Selbst die allgegenwärtige Kälte die sonst aus ihnen heraussickerte wie Blut aus einer Wunde war kaum schlimmer als die umliegende Temperatur. Remus schüttelte im gleichen Mase ungläubig wie verblüfft den Kopf. Was hatte ~Dementoren~ ausschalten können? Sein Blick ging nach links. *Der Arzt?* "Was haben die?" "Egal. Weiter." Auf Lupin Rücksicht nehmend aber immer noch so schnell es ging trug, zog und stützte er ihn durch ewig lange und dunkle Gänge. Er hoffte bei allen verfügbaren Glückselementen das sie niemand sehen würde. Das währe ein sehr kurzer Ausflug geworden. Watergate wußte nichts von seiner Anwesenheit hier. Hätte sie wohl weder gebilligt noch gutgehiesen.

Sie waren schon eine ganze Weile unterwegs, nur das Tropfen von verirrtem Wasser durch die Decke und ihre Schritte waren zu hören. Sie schwiegen bisher, entweder aus Erschöpfung oder weil sie nicht wußten was sie sagen sollten. "Wie heißen Sie eigentlich?" Lupin zögerte, er wollte das nicht verraten, niemandem hier. In den Akten würde es schon stehen aber die Belegschaft würde ihn noch kaum kennen. Mit dem Wissen um Namen ging Macht einher. Aber der Andere hatte etwas gut. War gut. "Mein Name ist Remus. Und du?" Es währe wirklich leichter einander zu duzen und der Vorname war nicht so gefährlich. "William." Sie lächelten einander an, Lupin allerdings nicht sehr breit da seine Lippen ja noch von der vorherigen Behandlung aufgeplatzt waren. Sie umrundeten die nächste Ecke und hatten ihr Ziel endlich erreicht. Den Krankenraum.  
  
  
Drinnen war es bis auf ein Kaminfeuer dunkel, aber nachdem William die Fackeln wieder angezündet hatte und auch noch einen weitern Holzscheit ins Feuer geworfen hatte wurde es hell. Remus saß indessen auf einem einfachen Lehnenstuhl am einzigen Tisch und ruhte sich vom Marsch aus. Es mußte Abend geworden sein, die hohen schmalen Fenster - zu dünn um sich hindurch zu zwängen - zeigten einen bewölkten Nachthimmel.   
Nun bei vernünftigem Licht sah der Arzt sich Lupin genauer an. "Das Veilchen sieht ja böse aus. Und die Lippe auch. Sie haben dich komplett zerschlagen. Entspann dich, ... mal sehen." Die Decke schlug er nach hinten und der Verband um seinen Arm wurde auch entfernt. Warme Finger tasteten sehr vorsichtig die Blessuren ab. Lupin genoß während der Untersuchung einfach nur die Wärme des Feuers und eine kurze Pause von dem was ihn drausen erwartete.  
Er fühlte sich wirklich elend. William holte einige kleine bis mittelgroße Instrumente aus einer Schublade und legte eine Manschette um den Oberarm seines Patienten. "Faust machen." Ein kleiner Luftbeutel wurde gedrückt und die Manschette füllte sich mit besagtem Gasgemisch. Die Nadel sprang höher bis die Luft wieder entwich und der Heiler die Anzeige des Instruments genau im Auge behielt. "Der Blutdruck ist nicht gerade berauschend. So, jetzt nimmst du das in den Mund - aber vorsichtig - es ist aus Glas. Laß es unter der Zunge und nicht reden." Etwas überrumpelt gehorchte der Träger des reisenden Werwolfs der Anweisung. Er fror noch immer.  
  
William holte indessen kleine Phiolen aus einem hölzernen Apothekerschrank. Es mußten Hunderte von Schubladen sein, alle Zigarrenschachtel groß. Er stellte die Fläschchen in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge auf, deutete dann von links nach rechts. Von ihm aus gesehen. "In der Abfolge. Ich richte dein Bett, warte aber noch kurz." Er nahm das Thermometer wieder an sich und las den Wert ab. "Unterkühlt. Wie erwartet." Als er am anderen Zimmernde beim Wäscheschrank war nickte er dem ihm im Grunde unbekannten Gefangenen zu. *Unglaublich, ich bin in die tiefste Hölle gefallen die Dante jemals erdachte und wer findet mich auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen? Schlimmerem als dem Tode ausgesetzt? Florence Nightingale.* Seine Aufmerksamkeit kehrte zur Medizien zurück. Irgend etwas davon war garantiert Skeleto-Fix. In rascher Abfolge als währen es Schnapsfläschchen schüttete er alles herunter was da so bunt vor ihm stand. Halb war er auf die Nebenwirkungen gespannt aber zu Anfang spürte er bis auf ein linderndes Gefühl im Hals noch gar nichts. Dann begann sein ganzer Körper zu kribbeln. Nicht unangenehm, nur belebend. Spürbar heilten seine Knochen in der Schulter und die Rippen. Das dumpfe Pochen im Kopf und ums rechte Auge ließ nach. Sein nervöser Magen bekam sich wieder ein, die vielen Schläge hatten auch ihn nicht kalt gelassen. Alles beruhigte sich irgendwie. Erleichtert seufzte er auf, es war eine Wohltat keine Schmerzen mehr zu haben.  
So gut wie jetzt hatte er sich lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Naja, wenn er vom Abendbrot gesättigt und von Severus Anwesenheit zerstreut in einem Sessel vorm Kaminfeuer gesessen und nur des Knistern im Holz zugehört hatte. Der Gedanke daran versetzte ihm einen schmerzhaften Stich.  
  
Ja, alles sprach gegen ihn und Severus war es der Dumbledore als erster in diesem angefallenen Zustand gefunden hatte, verständlich das er aufgewühlt und seinen Beteuerungen gegenüber verschlossen war. Aber er hatte im vollen Bewußtsein keinen Finger gerührt oder ein gutes Wort für ihn eingelegt, ihn Abteilung 7 ausgeliefert. Dem langsamen, qualvollen Tod. Bitter fragte er sich ob er das wirklich verdient hatte. Vielleicht weil er es nicht geschafft hatte rechzeitig zu sein. Ein paar Minuten vorher aufgewacht war. Oder weil er nicht genug Verstand beisammen gehalten hatte als diese hässliche Sache bei Vollmond mit Sirius, der heulenden Hütte und Snape gewesen war. Damals als sie noch Schüler waren.  
Aber sein Blick. Der Blick aus seinen schwarzen Augen war so hasserfüllt gewesen. Lupin hatte in Snapes Vermutung Dumbledore angegriffen, den einzigen der noch irgendwelchen Rückhalt für den Slytherin gegenüber Voldemort gegeben hatte. Und niemand mehr da der den Ex-Todesser vor dem Ministerium schützte. Dumbledore. Nun ... waren sie alle Verloren. Es würde bald beginnen.  
Die ganze Welt würde dunkel werden. 

Ein Schemen trat in sein Blickfeld, die Erschöpfung hatte ihn unbemerkt fast einschlafen lassen. Erschrocken prallte Remus zurück, doch es war nur William. Dieser machte gerade eine besänftigende Geste, hatte ihn nicht erschrecken wollen. "Essen Sie ein Stück Schokolade. Das wird Ihnen gut tun. Hat die Medizin gewirkt?" Er ging wieder ein Stück von Lupin weg, während dieser sich die heilende Süßigkeit auf der Zunge zergehen ließ. "Danke ja. Mein Körper ist wieder ziemlich in Ordnung. Und bereit für die nächste Runde." William blinzelte und Lupin bereute seine Worte sofort. "Das ging nicht gegen dich, wirklich. Ich habe Zynismus wohl als Schutzmechanismus von einem Freund übernommen. Das ist alles." Warum vertraute er ihm einfach so? Und William ihm? Das Risiko für den Arzt war nicht gerade klein. "Warum hast du mir geholfen?" "Sie haben dich gequält. Und ich bin Hippokrates und Äskulap sowie den Töchtern Allheil und Gesundheit verpflichtet. Ich bin Arzt. Das ist mir Grund genug."  
  
Remus sah lange in diese freundliche, mitfühlende Augen. "Sie kennen mich nicht. Sie wissen nicht einmal warum ich hier bin. Ich könnte ein gefährlicher Irrer sein.  
Und trotzdem kommen Sie ohne Erlaubnis von Oben in meine Zelle, retten mich vor den Dementoren und heilen meine Wunden. Hast mich aus der Warteschlange zur Styx Fähre herausgeholt. Du bist zu gut um echt zu sein." William hatte ihm in aller Ruhe zugehört, lächelte jetzt ein wenig. "Ich bin schon echt." Das war keine Antwort auf die Frage aber er schien auch nicht gewillt sie noch zu geben. Zumindest nicht jetzt.   
Er legte Lupin einen grauen Schlafanzug hin. "Zieh dich besser hier vor dem Feuer um." "Kein klinisch weißes Nachthemd mit offenem Rücken?" "Bestehst du darauf?" Remus hätte fast gegrinst, eine Geste die er nie hier auf der Verdammteninsel anzutreffen vermutet hätte, der Schalk in Williams Stimme war nicht überhörbar. "Bloß nicht." Es war gut auch noch die nasse Hose loszuwerden und in eine warme flauschige schlüpfen zu können. Als er die Arme über dem Kopf hatte um das Hemd überzustreifen schmerzte der Arm noch einmal etwas. Missmutig rieb er über die Stelle. Sofort war er wieder im Fokus von Williams Aufmerksamkeit. "Noch nicht gut?" "Schon wesendlich besser aber noch nicht ganz verheilt." Jetzt wo er es warm hatte, diverses im Magen und seine Wunden versorgt waren wurde er erst richtig müde. William führte ihn zu seinem Bett, entzündete eine Kerze um dafür sämtliche anderen Lichter im Raum zu löschen. Im Halbdunkel der Flamme stellte er nun noch einen Wandschirm auf der Lupin vor neugierigen Blicken schützen würde. Der Arzt tapste durch die Dunkelheit und verriegelte die Tür, stellte aber im gleichen Zuge auch sicher das die Nachtschelle funktionierte. Nun wollte er sich eigentlich in seinen eigenen Raum zum schlafen zurück ziehen. Schon im Türrahmen stehend wurde er noch einmal von der Stimme seines Patienten aufgehalten. "William?" "Ja?" "Warum weichst du immer zurück wenn du Arzneien verabreichst? Fürchtest du die Tränke könnten explodieren?" Ein trauriges Lachen war zu hören. "Nein." Der Heiler wartete auf die unvermeidliche Folgefrage und war entsprechend überrascht als sie nicht kam. Noch nicht zumindest. Statt dessen hörte er ein aufrichtiges: "Danke. Für alles." William entspannte sich wieder und nickte leicht. "Gute Nacht Remus."


	11. Gespräche im Dunkeln

(Begeistert meine jahrealten Queen CD´s höre. KULT!) *summ* The Show must go on... *g*

PS: Und danke für euer Lob. *aufrichtig freue*

* * *

In der Nacht kam etwas zu seinem Bett. Nahezu lautlos. Gerade aus dem Halbschlaf erwacht spannte Lupin sich an. Sein Zauberstab war wer weiß wo und er war trotz der gewissenhaften Behandlung durch William noch nicht wieder ganz auf der Höhe. In der absoluten Finsternis konnte selbst er nichts sehen - nur hören. Eine kalte Hand schob sich ein Stück unter seine Bettdecke, blieb dort ein paar Sekunden, verschwand dann wieder. Der Professor für VGDK atmete ganz normal weiter als würde er schlafen. Er wollte wem oder was auch immer keinen Hinweis geben das er wach und verteidigungsbereit war. Die rechte Bettdecken-Seite wurde angehoben und Etwas heißes, glibberiges berührte ihn an der Seite. Er hätte fast erschrocken geschrieen wenn sein Gehirn nicht noch ein Gluckern registriert hätte. Er kannte das Geräusch und auch wenn er es nicht einsortieren konnte - nicht nach diesem Schrecken - beruhigte er sich doch wieder. Es war also nichts bedrohliches. Aber was war es dann? Noch immer verwirrt vergaß er wohl gleichmäßig weiterzuatmen oder hatte scharf Luft geholt als das Etwas ihn berührte, das wusste er nicht mehr so genau. Jedenfalls hörte er auf einmal wie leise sein Name geflüstert wurde. "Bist du wach?" Sein Puls kehrte wieder zum normalen Rhythmus zurück, es war nur William. "Ja, aber was ist das?" "Eine Wärmflasche." Ihm war seine Angst etwas peinlich aber besser so als zu selbstsicher, das konnte in seiner Position tödlich sein. Irritiert sah er in die Richtung aus der Williams Stimme kam. Dieser Arzt war unglaublich.

Die Situation schrie nach einem Test. "Wenn ich um eine heiße Honigmilch bitten würde, würdest du mir eine besorgen?" Die Antwort würde ihm mehr verraten als man annehmen sollte. "Ich fürchte die Küchenelfen schlafen schon und ich kenne mich da nicht so aus. Ich kann dir aber einen Tee machen, den hätten wir da." Lupin schloss die Augen, kein Unterschied zu vorher, aber egal. "William, ich weiß es geht mich nichts an, aber: Was machst du hier? Das ist Askaban. Hier sind alle kalt und desillusioniert und gefühllos bis auf einen gewissen Sadismus. Du bist gutmütiger als Poppy, die Ärztin an..." Er räusperte sich, seine Zunge war wohl schneller als sein Verstand. "wo ich arbeite. Wie konntest du so unverdorben bleiben? Hier ist die Kloake der Zaubererwelt." Da war nur der ruhige Atem des Anderen und ganz entfernt ein Knacken in der Glut des verloschenen Feuers. "Es stimmt, es geht dich wirklich nichts an." Ein harter Schlag von jemandem der so freundlich war wie William. Dann ein resigniertes Durchatmen. "Na gut. Sie werden dich Morgen ohnehin wieder mitnehmen und dich weiter befragen." Eine Pause. "Ich werde dich zurückholen so oft ich kann. Mehr steht nicht in meiner Macht. Wollen wir nicht mit offenen Karten spielen?" 

Remus nickte nach kurzem Bedenken leicht, wurde sich dann klar das er gar nicht gesehen werden konnte. "Ja." Das Risiko war nicht unerheblich aber wie der Arzt schon gesagt hatte, sie würden ihn Morgen ohnehin wieder durch die Mangel drehen. Oder eher nachher, es konnte nicht mehr lange bis zum Sonnenaufgang sein. Und er hatte so und so verloren, ewig würde er ihnen keinen Wiederstand leisten können. Spätestens wenn sie das Veritaniserum einsetzten. Dann würden sie wohl auch von seinen unfreiwilligen Kontakten zu den Todessern erfahren. Wenn nicht alles andere so würde ihm doch mindestens das entgültig das Genick brechen.   
"Mein Name ist Remus Lupin. Ich bin Lehrer an der Hogwarts Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei. Mein Fach ist die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste." Er erzählte William alles was sich am Vorabend zugetragen hatte, gestand ihm schließlich auch das er ein Werwolf war. Mußte er länger hier bleiben würde es der Arzt ohnehin erfahren und so war es besser. Das er für Dumbledore gearbeitet hatte und das Dumbledore von dem dessen Name nicht genant werden durfte wohl irgendwie erwischt worden war. Es gab nun niemanden der für Lupin sprechen konnte und niemand der ihm glauben schenken würde. Und Hilfe zum Schulleiter schicken würde. Denn Lupin war es nicht gewesen und so würden die Heiler an der Schule nicht die richtige Art der Behandlung durchführen können. Nur mit Schutzbannen gegen das Tier im Blut würden sie seine Wunden nicht heilen können. Und auch nicht das schleichende langsame Gift vertreiben das der Werwolf insgeheim befürchtete. Er kannte die verantwortlichen Pappenheimer. 

Der Frontmann gegen Voldemorts Machtausdehnung war damit auch verloren. "Bitte William. Bitte! Du mußt eine Eule zu McGonagall schicken und sie informieren. Sie müssen Bescheid wissen. Es darf noch nicht zu spät sein. Es geht nicht um mich, aber Albus!" Ein Zündholz wurde angerissen und die plötzliche Flamme war in der Dunkelheit sehr hell. "So, und jetzt sieh mir in die Augen Remus und sag mir bei Licht, das das die Wahrheit war. Sag: Jedes einzelne Wort entspricht der reinen Wahrheit." Remus sah im gerade in die Augen, ruhig und ohne zu blinzeln. "Jedes einzelne Wort ist wahr." William schüttelte die Hand und die Flame verlosch. Sie hätte ihm fast die Finger verbrannt. "Ich werde dir helfen, Remus Lupin." Der Zauberer blinzelte gegen die grünen Flecken an die das Licht auf seiner Netzhaut hinterlassen hatte. "Danke. Du rettest damit wahrscheinlich sein Leben." Von diesem emotionellen Stress erschöpft senkte er den Kopf bis das Kinn fast die Brust berührte. 

"Und du William? Welche Geschichte hast du zu erzählen?" Die wahrgewordene Hoffnung setzte sich auf dem Nachbarbett zurecht auf dem sie sich während Lupins Bericht niedergelassen hatte und zog sich die Decke über die Schultern. "Ich heiße William Fudge und bin der Sohn von Cornelius Fudge." Lupins Kopf fuhr hoch. "Ja, dem Zaubereiminister. Stamme also aus einer sehr alten und einflussreichen Zaubererfamilie. Und trotzdem bin ich ein Antimagus." Lupin schüttelte ein wenig den Kopf und wog die Wärmflasche zwischen seinen Händen hin und her. "Das letzte Wort habe ich nicht ganz verstanden. Sagtest du Animagus?" "Nein. Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden. Antimagus." Also doch. "Hm." Der letzte bekannte Fall eines Antimagus war mehrere Jahrhunderte her. Die Antimagi waren Menschen bei denen die Magie nicht funktionierte. Nicht wie bei Mugeln die verzaubert werden konnten. Nein, sie waren immun gegen Magie. Sie erzeugten sogar ein Feld um sich in dem Magie nicht wirkte. Der Radius dieses Phänomens war von Antimagi zu Antimagi verschieden. Auch danach wie viel Kraft sie im Moment hatten. Ob sie müde oder ausgeruht waren etwa. Im Schlaf war der Wirkungskreis beispielsweise recht klein. "Deswegen weichst du also immer zurück wenn es um die Anwendung von Magie geht. Weder Tränke noch Schokolade hätten funktioniert. Und die Dementoren.." ".. funktionieren auch nicht, richtig." Das war etwas das ihn kurz zum lächeln brachte. "Hier störe ich auch keine anderen Hexen oder Zauberer. Und meine Schwäche wird nicht offenbar. Zudem ist das hier auch einer der sichersten bekannten Orte. Wenn Niemand ausbrechen kann, kann auch Niemand einbrechen. Eine Versicherung meines Vaters damit ich nicht als Druckmittel gegen ihn verwendet werden kann. Durch Entführung beispielsweise." "Weiß die restliche Belegschaft von deiner Besonderheit?" "Bis auf Direktor Watergate nicht. Sie wissen nur das ich das Söhnchen eines hohen Tiers bin und deswegen nicht hart angefasst werden darf. Das genügt auch." 

Sie schwiegen eine Weile, dachten über das gehörte nach. "Ich werde gleich einen Brief schreiben und mit der Eule wegschicken. Bis zum Morgengrauen müsste sie in Hogwarts sein. Versuch jetzt noch etwas Schlaf zu bekommen." Der Sohn des Ministers stand auf und prüfte noch einmal mit dem Handrücken die Temperatur von Lupins Stirn, verschwand durch die Dunkelheit in seine Räume.   
Durch ein kleines Fenster das die Zimmer verband konnte Remus eine Kerze sehen die angezündet wurde und wenn er sehr genau hinhörte auch bald das feine Kratzen von einer Feder auf Papier. *William hat garantiert noch keine Minute geschlafen.* Die eigene Müdigkeit begann ihn allmählich wieder in die friedliche Gedankenlosigkeit des Schlafs zu ziehen. *Wenn ich Glück habe, wenn wir alle Glück haben, können sie Albus noch retten. Wenn Severus mir nur geglaubt hätte... Aber warum hätte er das tun sollen?* Gevatter Schlaf holte ihn. 


	12. Der Gang nach Karnossa

Hats euch nicht gefallen? *Ganz traurig auf das nicht existierende FB für Kapitel 11 kucke*  
Aber TBC gibts trotzdem. :)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
William weckte ihn im Morgengrauen wieder. "Der Brief ist schon weg und wir müssen auch bald gehen. Es dauert bestimmt nicht mehr lange bis sie wieder zu deiner Zelle kommen und bis dahin solltest du wieder da sein. Aber vorher mußt du noch was essen. Du bist sehr dünn." Lupin wollte zwar wiedersprechen, das lag am Stoffwechsel und Lehrer hatten nun einmal Streß aber der Arzt ließ dies resolut erst gar nicht zu. William hatte gesehen wie Gefangene nur verschimmeltes Brot und faules Wasser bekommen hatten. Erst als er auf das Risiko aufmerksam machte, das es Ärger geben könnte wenn alle starben, verbesserten sich die Bedingungen. Seit dem war er was die Ernährung seiner Patienten anging recht empfindlich. Und hier in seinem Reich wurden sämtliche ihm unterstellten noch wesendlich besser versorgt. Wenn er denn mal die Gelegenheit dazu bekam.   
Ein Tablett mit Beinen wurde schwungvoll auf Remus Decke abgestellt. Darauf kredenzten sich eine Schüssel mit Müsli, des weiteren Rührei, Toast und Butter. Eine Kiwi lag noch am Rand und bat um Vitamin Aufnahme. "Das ist aber kein Standart?Krankenhaus essen." Er zog sich das Kissen in den Rücken um mehr Halt zu haben und sah recht vorfreudig auf das Essen hinab. Das erste seit fast 2 Tagen. Die fehlende Kaffeetasse wurde zwar bedauernd vermisst aber der starke Schwarztee würde auch seinen Teil tun. William steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und wartete bis Remus angefangen hatte. "Richtig, das ist meins. Aber ich gehe nachher noch mal in die Küche und hole mir nach. Keine Sorge." Er verschwand wieder und kam mit neuer Kleidung für Lupin zurück. Eine Jeans und einen grünen Pulli. Die alten Roben waren zwar vor dem Kaminfeuer getrocknet aber so zerrissen und durchlöchert von dem was ihrem Träger zugemutet worden war das eine Motte hungrig vom Tisch gegangen währe. "Ich hoffe es passt alles. Ich lege es dir in den Waschraum, wenn du dich ranhältst kannst du noch mal kurz duschen. Es ist immer noch etwas getrocknetes Blut in deinen Haaren." Lupin schluckte gerade einen Bissen herunter weswegen er nicht antworten konnte und nur nickte. 15 Minuten später war er schon wieder mit Allem soweit fertig und auch angezogen. Er wusste ja das die Zeit drängte. Das Hemd war Slitherin grün, das währe unter anderen Umständen lustig gewesen. Ein kleiner Zauberspruch für den er nur schnippen musste und der keines Stabes bedurfte trocknete seine Harre ließ sie aber noch zerstruwelter werden wie er es normalerweise hatte. Sie waren eben frisch gewaschen und hatten noch keine Chance zum sich legen bekommen. Nachder immerhin einigermaßen ausreichenden Nachtruhe und dem Essen sowie der anderen Aufpäppelung durch William hatte er jetzt nicht einmal mehr seine ungesunde Blässe. Er währe wohl auch als Mugel durchgegangen, vor allem in dieser Kleidung.   
In sein Schicksal ergeben verließ er das Bad wieder. William wartete schon.  
"Hier steck das noch ein." Es waren drei Fingerlange und daumendicke Streifen, in Silberpapier eingewickelt. Das andere ein winziger Flachmann, klein genug um ihn in einem Schuh zu verstecken. "Schokolade und ein schmerzstillendes Gerinnungsmittel. Wenn du stark blutest und für eine Weile allein gelassen wirst trink das. Ich würde dir gerne noch Antibiotika mitgeben aber das liefe auf eine kleine Apotheke hinaus. Ich werde dich ohnehin sooft versorgen wie ich nur kann. Gehen wir?"   
Sie verließen den Schutz und Sicherheit des Krankenraums. Dort drin waren sie nur sich selbst und ihrem Gewissen verpflichtet gewesen doch hier draußen würden sie sich auch dem Rest der Welt stellen müssen, die Auszeit war vorbei.   
Die Gänge waren noch immer von Fackeln erhellt, anders als in Williams Reich gab es hier nicht einmal vergitterte Fenster die ein wenig Tageslicht einließen. Schritte kamen aus einem parallelen Gang herüber gehallt, dieser würde sich weiter vorne mit ihrem eigenen schneiden und wieder auseinander laufen. Sie versteckten sich in einem Türrahmen und warteten das der Laufende passierte. Sie huschte an der Stelle vorbei und war für eine Sekunde gut sichtbar. 


	13. Aussprache

Es war ein Mann, lange schwarze Haare, aufgebauscht wehende schwarze Robe, schlanke Gestalt und, er, also ....   
Was auch immer ihm gerade durch den Kopf gegangen war zerfaserte zu einer gestochen scharfen Erkenntnis. "Severus!" Lupin hatte gerufen noch ehe er einen einzigen klaren Gedanken gefasst hatte.   
Der Slytherin war seine einzige und letzte Verbindung zu seiner Vergangenheit.   
Der Große strauchelte, drehte sich um und sah ihn ungläubig an. Genau wie William. "Remus!" Snape stürzte mit wenigen langen Schritten auf ihn zu und blieb verblüfft für ihm stehen. Starrte ihm ins Gesicht und griff ihm grinsend nach den Unterarmen.   
Der Zauberer konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Musterte ihn. Remus schien in absolut guter Verfassung zu sein. Keine Wunden, neue Kleidung und er war nicht einmal in einer der Zellen. Selbst Fesseln schien er keine tragen zu müssen. "Lupin, du.. Wie?! Ich meine die Auroren sind auch nicht ohne und du,.. Weißt du was ich mir für Vorwürfe gemacht habe?!" Remus lächelte müde. "Sie haben mich fast totgeprügelt, Severus. Ohne William würde ich jetzt irgendwo in der Finsternis und in Kälte hängen, mit einer gepflegten Lungenentzündung. Er ist Arzt." Eine kleine Geste seines Kopfes wies zu William, doch der Angesprochenen reagierte nicht darauf, seine Aufmerksamkeit war völlig auf seinen hier gefangenen Kollegen fixiert.   
Alle Worte die Severus in den Sinn kamen schienen so unzureichend, was sollte er sagen? Er hatte einen Unschuldigen nach Askaban gebracht. Also nahm er Remus in den Arm und drückte ihn kurz. "Es tut mir wirklich leid." Würde er ihn loslassen würden ihn die Auroren in ein paar Stunden wieder durch die Mangel gedreht haben. Es war wohl das letzte Mal das er ihn so gesund gesehen hatte. Das er ihn überhaupt sah? Viele kamen nie mehr von Askaban zurück, auch wenn sie nicht lebenslänglich verurteilt worden waren.   
*Noch eine Seele mehr auf meinem Gewissen.*   
Remus klopfte ihm etwas hilflos auf den Rücken, Snape schien fast mehr Trost zu benötigen als er. "Sev, ich bin dir nicht böse." Der meist gefürchtete Lehrer der Schule trat einen kleinen Schritt zurück. Um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. "Wirklich? Obwohl ich dich den Auroren zum Fraß vorwarf?" Es währe eine glatte Lüge zu behaupten, sein Verhalten ihm gegenüber hatte Remus nicht wehgetan. Und Lupin hätte ihm sein Verhalten im Gegenzug nicht übelgenommen. Eben das Snape ihm Das zutraute. Aber sein Herz zuckte nur die Schultern und erinnerte den Wehrwolf daran das auch er eine Weile an sich gezweifelt hatte.   
"Du kannst mir also verzeihen?" "Verzeihst du mir dann endlich was damals in der heulenden Hütte geschah?"   
Lupin wurde sich scharf bewusst wie gefährlich es für Snape war hier her nach Askaban zu kommen. In die Höhle des Löwen. Goldfarbene trafen wieder auf Schwarze. Ein gewaltiges Risiko für den Ex-Todesser an diesem Ort wo die Dementoren hausten.  
"Du hättest nicht kommen dürfen. Wenn dich hier Jemand falsches sieht hat Hoghwarts noch einen Lehrer weniger."   
Snape war ein sehr großer Mann. Wenn er sich gerade aufrichtete (was er eigentlich immer tat) und es darauf anlegte, war Lupin einen guten halben Kopf kleiner. Entsprechend mußte dieser auch zu ihm hoch blicken. Seine Beschützerinstinkte waren erwacht und steigerten sich noch. "Ich werde dich nicht hier zurück lassen!" "Severus!" "Nein!" Die Zähne fest aufeinander gebissen starrte er den nur geringfügig weniger dickköpfigen Lupin durchdringend an. "Ich habe dich hier her gebracht, ich hole dich auch wieder heraus. Ich schwöre dir, ich werde dich nicht hier krepieren lassen." "Sie werde mich nicht gehen lassen." "Wenn nicht freiwillig dann eben mit Gewalt." Und da wurde sich Remus wieder bewusst was für einen Menschen er vor sich hatte. Severus Snape, den Meister der Zaubertränke, starker Zauberer, Überlebender vieler Jahre des Dienstes unter Voldemort. Währe er nicht mächtig mit einem gewissen Gefahrenpotential währe er längst tot. Aber er durfte nicht diesen Weg gehen.   
"Es ist Askaban. Wir können nicht entkommen solltest du versuchen mit mir hier auszubrechen. Also geh Severus. Sie sollen dich nicht auch noch gefangen nehmen. Nicht wegen mir. Hier würde deine Hölle auf Erden." Doch so einfach würde Snape wohl nicht gehen. Das hätte nicht seinem Wesen entsprochen.   
Seine Gedanken purzelten müde durcheinander, gehetzt und ungeordnet. "Hast du deinen Zauberstab noch?" Eine kleine willkürliche Geste von Snapes rechter Hand zur Robe hin sagte ihm alles was er wissen musste. "Sprich den letzten Unverzeihlichen über mich. Bitte." Severus Kopf drehte sich zur Seite ohne auch nur eine Sekunde den Blickkontakt zu brechen. Es war ein langsames entsetztes Schütteln. "Nein." "Denk an alles wofür du mich jemals gehasst hast und tu es! Avada Kedavra! Ich will hier nicht langsam unter den Stiefeln der Auroren krepieren." In Severus hatte sich ein solcher Gefühlsaufruhr gesammelt das die nächsten Worte förmlich heraus brachen. "Niemals! Nicht in diesem Leben." Sie schrieen sich an, keiner von ihnen wollte sterben, keiner von ihnen wollte das dem anderen Leid geschah. In einer Pause in der sie sich nur mit hängenden Armen ansahen und nach eingängigen Argumenten suchten kühlten sich auch langsam ihre Gemüter wieder ab.   
  


Die zwei halten mich zwar als Kinder im Moment ziemlich auf Trab (Häuser) aber auch hier das verlangt weiter geschrieben zu werden. Also werde ich mich bemühen beiden gerecht zu werden. Allerdings werden dadurch die einzelnen Abschnitte nicht unbedingt länger. Ich muß mal schauen. :-\

@ Angel: Ich hoffe es gefällt dir. Danke das du mich hieran erinnert hast. :-) 


	14. Escape

Mal wieder ein kleines Stück. :-) Es tut mir leid das es so lange gedauert hat. :-( Hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In Anbetracht der Tatsache das sich Remus unerlaubt außerhalb seiner Zelle aufhielt und sich der Neuankömmling unter Garantie nicht offiziell hier befand (dann hätten sie ihm nämlich den Zauberstab am Eingang abgenommen) schien es den beiden nicht das geringste Auszumachen hier auf den Gängen rumzuschreien. Sie waren sich der Gefahr die sie damit heraufbeschworen offensichtlich nicht bewusst. William verzog zwar das Gesicht, mischte sich aber nicht ein. Hier in diesen Trakt kam nur extrem selten Jemand und er wollte hören was die beiden zu bereden hatten. Auch wenn einige der Kommentare des schwarz Angezogenem ihm ab und an Gänsehaut verursachten und ihm Lupins Bitte um Erlösung einen Stich in die Magengrube versetzte. Besser tot als hier? Die beiden waren hype!  
  
Plötzlich klickten kleine Rädchen in Remus Kopf. Er war noch nicht fertig!  
"Severus, ich war es nicht! Du mußt ..." Seine Geste unterbrach Lupins hastige Rede. "Wir wissen das. Oder besser: Ich weiß es. Ich testete es mit einem Trank und einiger deiner Haare. Die Reaktion war negativ und du schiedst als Täter aus.  
Dumbledore ist mehr tot als lebendig. Und Poppy weiß nicht wie sie ihm noch helfen soll. Wir brauchen unbedingt eine Zutat von dir für meinen Trank. Werwolf mit Werwolf bekämpfen. Es stand schon auf Messers Kippe ob wir ihn noch bis zum Ende der Nacht behalten können. Wir brauchen dich, ganz dringend!"  
Er wand sich an Fudge, nahm ihn erst jetzt wirklich wahr. Bis gerade eben hatte William mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt, jetzt stieß er sich ab. Der Private Teil war wohl erledigt, jetzt wurde es offiziell. "Mein Name ist Severus Snape. Ich bin Lehrer für Tränke in Hogwarts. Ich kann mich auch ausweisen. Ich bürge für ihn, Sie müssen ihn mir anvertrauen, es geht um Leben und Tod. Bitte!" William sah von einem zum Andern. "Sie sind Arbeitskollegen?" Sein zweifelnder Blick provozierte Snape. Die beiden sahen für Lehrer wirklich vollkommen untypisch aus, vor allem wenn diese kontrastreichen Charaktere direkt nebeneinander standen. "Ja!" "Er kam als Verdächtiger im Dienste der Todesser hier her. Das es versuchter Mord war. Auch wenn er .. nun besondere Umstände geltend machen kann. Sie müssen zugeben das es viel verlangt ist worum Sie mich da bitten." Der ZTM hatte nicht alle Zeit der Welt. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten hier mit einem Arzt rumzustreiten. Sein Geduldsfaden wurde immer dünner. "Glaubten Sie das wirklich würde er sich nicht so frei an Ihrer Seite bewegen können. Er ist ja nicht mal gefesselt. Denken Sie das er schuldig ist?" Eine konkrete Frage die er sich selbst ehrlich beantwortete. Aber es ging hier nicht nur um seine Ansichten. "Nein. Nicht wirklich. Sie bürgen also für ihn?" Diese Garantie brauchte er schon. "Ich bürge für ihn mit meiner Freiheit. Sollte er fliehen können Sie mich einsperren." William wurde sich klar wie das Band zwischen den beiden beschaffen sein musste wenn er dazu bereit war. Auch wenn er sich nicht über die Härte in Askaban klar zu sein schien, Niemand draußen würde vermuten wie die Verhältnisse hier drinnen wirklich waren. Ein irrwitziger Gedanke kam ihm. Bis Watergate das ok gab - dafür mussten erst Erlaubnisse aus dem Ministerium eingeholt werden und Berge von Papier hin und her wandern - währe der Direktor von Hogwarts sicher längst nicht mehr am Leben. "Remus, kennen die oben deinen Namen? Hast du ihn verraten oder wurde er genannt?" "Nein, ich habe gar nichts gesagt. Die wissen nicht wer ich bin. Die im Ministerium vielleicht, sie leiteten ja die Verhaftung ein aber da weiß ich es nicht sicher. Hier weiß ihn jedenfalls Keiner. Nur du." Er zögerte noch, überlegte, und schließlich überwand sich Fudge. "Kommt mit." Er lief los und die beiden - nachdem sie sich angesehen hatten - hinterher. Ihre Tritte halten unnatürlich laut durch die verlassenen Gänge. "Wo will er mit uns hin?" Lupin schüttelte nur den Kopf, wusste es auch nicht. Aber er war bereit William zu vertrauen.  
  
Ihre Schritte führten sie immer weiter durchs Halbdunkel des feuchten Gemäuers, bis zu einer Tür. Inzwischen waren sie in einem Trakt der weniger öffentlich und dafür benutzter aussah. Man hörte wuselige Fußtapsen, hohe Stimmen, Bewegung und das hier gearbeitet wurde. "Das hier ist der Dienstleistungstrakt. Die Wäscherei und der übliche notwendige Rest." Er sah die beiden noch einmal prüfend an, dann stieß er den Durchgang auf. Nicht ganz unerwartet standen sie in der Küche. Kleine Hauselfen rührten in riesigen gusseisernen Töpfen, Haferschleim und so weiter. Die Dienstwesen wuselten um sie herum während sie durch den Raum gingen. Mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit als ob sie das jeden Tag tun würden. An der zweiten, der ersten Tür gegenüberliegenden, blieben sie stehen und sahen sich um ob jemand Interesse an ihnen gezeigt hatte. Nein, alle waren viel zu beschäftigt und Dreistigkeit gewinnt. Das Frühstück für die Gefangenen musste kurz bevor stehen. Sie schlüpfen auch noch durch diese Tür und standen unvermittelt im Freien. Eine kalte Böe blies ihnen in die Gesichter und die beiden Inselbesucher waren einen Moment von dem Kontrast überrumpelt.  
  
Es war ein Steg über den wohl die Anlieferung und Versorgung des Gefängnisses lief. Fudge griff sich Lupin. "Ich lasse dich gehen. Du darfst zurück nach Hogwarts und Dumbledore helfen. Bleib da, oder bau dir ein neues Leben auf oder was auch immer. Aber: Wenn ich nicht innerhalb einer Woche einen Brief vom Direktor bekomme in dem er deine Geschichte bestätigt gehe ich persönlich zum Chef der Auroren und melde dich. Ich kenne deinen Namen. Und ich kenne seinen." Dabei sah er Snape an. "Ich habe mir in der Nacht deinen Zauberstab aus der Aufbewahrung besorgt. Er ist auf dich geeicht. Sie werden dich finden." Er sah jetzt sehr ernst aus. Remus drehte seinen Rücken gegen den aufziehenden Sturm. "Aber du lässt mich gehen?" William richtete seinen Blick auf Snape, nickte dann noch einmal zur Bekräftigung. Er führte die beiden hinaus auf den Steg, sie alle mussten sich allmählich gegen die Böen lehnen. "Vergiss den Brief nicht." "Danke William. Aber bekommst du nicht riesigen Ärger wenn sie es herausfinden?" "Wie sollen sie es erfahren? Niemand hat uns gesehen. Außerdem bin ich ein Fudge, wenn werde ich auch damit fertig werden." Severus zog ein wenig an Lupin der sich auf ihn gestützt hatte. "Remus." Es wurde Zeit. "Lebt wohl." William lief vom Steg und als er nicht mehr im Radius war und sie hier draußen auch nicht vom Schutzbann betroffen waren verließen sie diesen ungastlichen Ort. Sie disapparierten weg.


End file.
